


Tonight Looks Good On You.

by IGotTooManyOTP



Series: Runnin Home To You [1]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Background Hannah x Blair, F/F, slight slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Mad doesn’t even begin to cut it for Sterling and Blair’s emotions when they find out about Dana. Not going home till they felt ready was the safest bet... Until April’s safety was Sterling’s top priority.Weekly updates (so long as I don’t get busy with how much my life is falling apart right now🙃)
Relationships: April Stevens & Blair Wesley, April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Series: Runnin Home To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019068
Comments: 33
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

April regretted everything. She regretted letting Sterling leave. She regretted not saving her a spot beside her at the lock-in. She regretted not letting the blonde with the kindest blue eyes not kiss her on the bench. 

And now, she was trying so hard to text to apologise, but she was getting nothing in return. She knew that she should give Sterling time to gather her thoughts, and breathe, and hate her for being the way she was, but April couldn’t. She couldn’t leave her, she couldn’t stop checking her phone, she couldn’t stop listening to the playlist even though everyone was asleep- even the teacher. 

Her headphones were playing tunes softly, the same playlist on repeat for the fifth cycle in a row now. She checked her phone again as her phone lit up briefly, but it was just letting her know it was fully charged. 

She sighed and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling as she rested her hands on her chest, tapping her fingers against her other hand as she let the lyrics sink into her brain and allowed her eyes to close, tired of fighting sleep. She’d had a glance at the time as her phone had lit up anyway. It was well after four in the morning. 

* * *

Curled around her Sterling, Blair stroked the blonde's hair, having finally felt her breathing even out not long ago as she fell asleep. 

They were both a little mad at their parents, - wait, could Blair even say that now? Did they even have the same father? She frowned. They didn’t get much of a chance to talk everything through. 

She was too busy consoling her sister with everything that happened with April, and Dana, and the news. 

They weren’t even in their house right now, which felt weird to Blair, but she just wanted to make sure that Sterling was safe, and okay. Well, as okay as she could be with her whole world on its side. 

Bowser let them come back with him, and with an icy glare from Blair, the parents allowed it. 

Bowser set his place up nicely since they were there last- he was currently passed out in the recliner on the other side of the room.

Blair couldn’t wrap her head around the days’ events just as much as Sterling couldn’t. 

They were both dumped- sure, Blair was dumped a few days ago, but it felt like it just happened with everything that happened at Miles’ place earlier that night. 

She shifted a little and went to roll away, but Sterling held her arm tighter and whimpered. 

“Sh, it’s okay, I got you, Sterl,” Blair whispered and pressed a light kiss to her sister's temple before adjusting to a more comfortable position -one that eased the pins and needles in her body almost instantly- and she guided a still ninety-nine per cent asleep Sterling back into her embrace. 

Her mind finally stopped racing enough with thoughts that she could fall asleep just as the sun was streaming through the cracks in the curtains and door jams of Bowser’s very open-displayed apartment. 

* * *

Sterling and Blair went to work the next day- at the yogurt shop, not to get skips. They needed a break from that after the previous day. 

They barely had any customers, not that it mattered, they still ate their fair share of their amount of flavours. Blair has noticed Sterling was still looking down after lunch, so she brought her a chocolate surprise. 

Three different chocolate flavoured yogurts, with mini m&m’s, crushed Oreo and milky way. Topped with a fudge bath. 

Bowser came out of his office as the tub was sat in front of the blonde and he said nothing, knowing she was still reeling from the news. “Hey, girls. I’m heading out for a minute, watch the shop?” He asked. 

Blair nodded as Sterling dug into the chocolate concoction and with a glance up at him to let him know she was fine, Bowser left. 

* * *

The rest of the day was just as uneventful. Bowser bought in their pay for helping bring in Dana who, it turns out, was the skip and not Deb. They were thankful for that. They were still mad at being lied to, kind of… not really, more hurt. 

“Girls?” Bower asked, bringing Sterling’s attention from wiping down the fudge machine and Blair’s from restocking the toppings bar. 

Bowser stepped out of the doorway and Blair reacted instantly, jumping over the counter before Sterling could even think about moving- too shocked to compute what was happening.

“You can’t be here, April.”

“I- I want to apologise to Sterling,” she said, looking past the brunette to see Sterling just looking at them. “I tried calling, texting, FaceTiming- you haven’t given me much of a choice. I went to your house and your parents said you’d probably be here working and…”

“I lost my phone,” Sterling murmured. 

“Sterl…”

Sterling shook her head, making her way around the counter after putting down the rag she was using to clean. 

“Outside,” the blonde said, as she let Bowser and Blair know silently -a head nod- that she’d be fine. 

April moved first, stepping outside, hands fidgeting nervously with her keys.

“Hey Yolanda,” Sterling said as the older woman stepped out of her truck and made her way towards the yogurt store.

“Sterling, glad to see you’re home safe,” the woman said with a smile before she gave a polite nod towards April and kept walking. 

Sterling leaned against the front of the truck and folded her arms, unfolded them, played with her hands, folded her arms again, frowned as she unfolded them and as she was about to shove them into her pockets, April gently rested her hands on top of Sterling’s.

“Home safe?” The shorter teen asked, confused.

Shaking her head, Sterling shook the question off. “Not important right now, listen… I’m sorry that I’ve lost my phone, I’m going to get a new one tomorrow. My parents have already cancelled that one so I’ll get the number back tomorrow.”

“R-Right, well… I shouldn’t have let things happen the way that they did last night, Sterling. It was wrong of me to just… spring that on you like that, I should have saved you that spot. I should have spoken to you.” 

“It’s … whatever, April. You’re not ready to come out, I get it. But you didn’t have to tear my heart into a million pieces while you did it, okay?” Sterling pulled her hands away from April’s and wiped at the angry tears that started to freely stream down her face without her allowing them to. She tried to swallow the painful lump that was forming in her throat that came along with the tears but was having no luck at all with it.

“Ster, I- I am sorry. You deserve so much better than me, you deserve someone who’s out or ready to come out, someone, who’s not terrified of what people will think, someone who-”

“I don’t want someone else, April, don’t you get that? I could have kissed anyone else, and yet, I kissed you. You’re the one that made me light up inside and made me truly feel things. You’re the one who made me smile, you’re the one I wanted to talk to when I woke up, and who I wanted to fall asleep beside and you just… you shut me out, April.”

“Sterling.”

“No, I can’t right now, I need… I need to get home to my family and sort things out.”

Sterling glanced towards the yogurt shop, her eyes meeting Blair’s, their twin telepathy -or whatever they could call it now seeing as they weren’t actually from the same mother apparently- kicking in.

“𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦, 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑙?”

“𝑁𝑜, 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑠 𝑔𝑜 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒. 𝑁𝑜𝑤, 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒?”

Blair nodded and Sterling watched her say something to Bowser who nodded who said something to Cathy who tossed some keys to the man. 

Bowser handed the keys to Blair who picked her items up and came outside to Sterling and April.

“Come on, Sterling. We promised mum and dad we’d cook tonight, remember?”

Sterling nodded, stepping away from April whose lip quivered as the shorter teens eyes brimmed with tears.

* * *

Sterling made her way upstairs to her room as soon as they got home while Blair stayed outside, letting the blonde know that she’d wait out here with Bowser’s car for when he came to pick it up with Cathy.

Looking around her room, Sterling felt so out of place within it. It showed who she used to be and she didn’t like it at all anymore.

She sat on her bed, thinking of everything she could do to change it. How she could paint the walls, put up new posters, get rid of the pink- she didn’t hate the pink, but it made her feel so innocent looking at it all. That’s not who she was anymore.

She sighed, grabbing a change of clothes and her running shoes. She changed quickly.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it wasn’t Blair. It was too heavy, too slow, too ...timid.

If it was Blair, she’d be running, having told her in the car on the way here that she would be upstairs as soon as she could be, that she wouldn’t leave her to deal with them alone for long.

Sterling believed it, and when the blonde had seen her parents out the back of the house, she’d snuck upstairs -she’d hoped she hadn’t been seen or heard, but she could have been wrong. She froze, stepping into the doorway of the bathroom between both her and Blair’s room and held her breath as the footsteps stopped at her bedroom door.

There was a sniffle and the sound of the door creaking slightly before a deep breath was taken and she heard her father speak. Was he even her dad? Sterling was so confused. 

“They’ll come home when they’re ready, Deb. Give them time to process the news.”

“I-I know, it’s just… we were going to tell them. We were going to make sure they were safe. Always. They’re never going to trust us, now.”

“I’m sure they will again, come on. Let’s go get that wine, this is why we came inside, remember? Not to come up here. Let’s go.”

The sound of the door shutting downstairs made Sterling freeze.

“Girls?”

Debbie called out, rushing down the stairs.

“Uh… it’s… it’s me,” Blair said. “I just came to get some things for Ster.”

“Oh.”

Sterlings heart crumpled at the sound of how broken the older blonde sounded and she wiped her eyes again.

“Excuse me,” Blair said before the sound of footsteps came thundering up the stairs.

“Blair-”

“Gotta get some supplies, Sterlings on her period, blood everywhere. Can’t talk, Bossman is freaking out.”

Sterling jumped as the bathroom door behind on- on Blair’s side slammed shut.

They both made a noise but quickly covered their mouths before they sighed realising it was each other.

“𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒?”

“𝐼’𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚. 𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝐵𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑟.”

“𝐻𝑒𝑦, 𝑛𝑜, 𝑖𝑡’𝑠 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦. 𝑊𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑒𝑙𝑠𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑠ℎ 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. 𝐼’𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑏𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠, 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦?”

Sterling nodded, falling against the brunette, sobbing into her neck.

“I got you, it’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

“I-I-“ Sterling hiccuped. “I lo-loved her, B-Blair.”

“Oh, Ster, I know… I know honey,” Blair whispered. She’d never really been too soft with her sister, but she knew when to not be a bad sister.

Sterling stood straighter and wiped her face on the back of her hands, sniffling heavily and Blair scrunched her face in disgust as the blonde nose rattled as it sucked the snot back up. 

“I’ll get my cash and we’ll go get a room at a hotel, okay?”

Nodding slowly, Sterling turned away from her sister and they both went to pack up a bag of things they’d need. 

* * *

Sitting on the hotel bed, Sterling stared blankly at the tv that was playing some cheesy rom-com and she yanked a piece of Twizzlers from its stem, chewing on it with a frown.

“Wait- oh god, love at first sight.” 

Sterling looked at Blair and raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“The way she just looked at the flower lady and felt time freeze… she’s already in love and doesn’t know it yet.”

“No, she’s getting married, Blair. Be realistic.”

“Ster, honestly. If I look up whatever this movie is, I bet that it’ll say that it’s a gay movie.”

Sterling shrugged. “Can I play a game on your phone?”

“Sure, here.” Blair reached up between their beds and pulled her phone off charge, tossing it to the blonde who caught it easily. 

Sterling rolled onto her stomach so her head was at the foot of the bed and went to the game’s folder on Blair’s phone. She swiped till she found one that was half interesting and lost herself in the bright colours of candies getting crushed.

* * *

AN: been going through a lot of shit irl and this show has helped, A LOT! There’ll be ten chapters to this fic and a cliffhanger before the second fic ... I’m warning you now... I hope you all enjoy it, this ones for you, Sax! Hope you get out of hospital soon, kid! Miss you heaps!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

TW: Mentions of physical abuse and homophobia.

* * *

The girls stayed in the hotel for three days, they went out the first day there, bought Sterling her new phone and transferred everything over from her laptop onto it and got her a new number. A number she only gave to three people. Blair, Bowser and Yolanda. 

They went to work, the mundane task of scooping yogurt for kids and couples on dates was kind of soothing for the blonde. As much as she liked hunting skips, she preferred working the counter. 

Come the third day, their parents came into the store, right in the middle of Sterling scooping for a bunch of teens. 

Blair was out the back room with Bowser, getting info on a new bounty. 

“Sterling, can we talk?”

“Hey, no cuts, man,” a teen said as Anderson moved closer to the counter. 

“I’m working right now, can you give me a moment?” Sterling asked with a frown, looking back to the teen. “Caramel or fudge sauce?”

“Both please.” The kid said before Sterling nodded and turned away, pumping the toppings onto the yogurt cup before handing it over to the teen. “Paying separate or all together?”

“I’ll pay for them,” Debbie said, looking at the teens. “Leave and I’ll give you a hundred to split between the four of you.”

The one that had upped Anderson for trying to cut line had held his hand out. “Pay up then.”

Debbie pulled her wallet from her purse and took out a hundred dollar bill, handing it to the teen. The four left and she set another hundred on the counter to pay for their yogurts- and a generous tip of course.

“Give me a second and I’ll get Blair.”

“Oh, no, we just want to talk to you.”

“Whatever you have to say, can be said in front of Blair. She’s my sister, whoever our mothers are, she’s always going to be my sister.”

Stepping back from the counter, Sterling knocked on the office door and waited a moment before Bowser opened it. 

“Hey, is Blair busy?”

Bowser opened the door further when he saw their parents standing on the other side of the counter. 

Blair jumped up, rushing out to stand with Sterling. “Why are you here? You can’t just bombard us in hopes of making us come home.”

“Wait- I thought you two went home?” Bowser asked. 

“We did. To get things, and then we left again. Not the point Bossman, keep up,” Blair said, snapping her fingers. “Why are you two here?” She asked, looking at her parents. 

“April Stevens is in hospital. She came out to her parents and her father didn’t take it well at all, she’s in very bad shape.”

Sterling looked to Blair who nodded. 

* * *

Sterling sat beside April’s hospital bed, not moving. She kept her eyes on the shorter teen, leg bouncing anxiously as she watched the rise and fall of her chest, listened to the beeping of the heart monitor and the soft drip of the morphine dropping down the tube. 

There was a twitch in April’s hand, causing Sterling to jump up, and carefully grasp the hand, but the other girl made no other move to open her eyes. 

Sterling sat back down, sniffling as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. 

“This is all my fault, April. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me, I pushed you to come out. You shouldn’t be here.” Sterling cried, resting her head on the bed, her hand holding April’s a little tighter as she let her tears flow into the blankets. 

Lifting her head slowly, she studied the shorter teens body. April was bruised badly, she looked more blue and purple than she did beneath the lights at the laser tag arena. 

Her lip was swollen and cut, and Sterling was mad. She wanted whoever that did this to rot in the ninth circle of hell. 

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Sterling sent a message to Blair. 

“𝐹𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑟. 𝐼’𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑡𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑠𝑒.”

She attached a photo to show how badly the girl was hurt and sent the message. 

As she put her phone back in her pocket, Sterling looked back up at April as the girl groaned and her eyes opened slowly before closing tightly. Her hand tried to move but Sterling held on. “It’s okay, April. I’m here.”

“Sterl?”

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re okay.”

“Where?”

“Hospital. What happened?”

“My father didn’t like that I came out…”

“So he beat you up?” Sterling frowned, shaking her head. “That’s not right, April.”

Sterling pulled her phone out again and sent another message to Blair.

“𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑎𝑑. 𝑆ℎ𝑒’𝑠 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑘𝑒.”

She sent the message and set her phone in her lap. 

“New phone?”

“Yeah, finally got it. I’ve already put your number into it… kinda had it memorised. I just hadn’t had the guts to message you yet, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“I should have been here for you, April. I should have helped you come out, I should have been there so they couldn’t have touched you…”

“He would have waited till you left, or did something to you instead after what happened at the lake house.”

Nodding slowly, Sterling sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand before standing and pressing a kiss to April’s forehead, holding her phone to her lap so that it didn’t drop to the floor. 

“I’m sorry, April. I’m sorry I pushed you, I am sorry I fucked your life up-”

“Language,” April said with a slightly teasing tone, her eyes closed lightly, soaking in the warmth of the kiss Sterling gave her, her forehead still tingling from the sensation.

"Ster," April said softly, finally opening her eyes to see Sterling sitting back down, looking at her with rapt attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I broke your heart."

"I'm sorry that I pushed you, you weren't ready and it was wrong."

"Ster, you're repeating yourself."

"I know... And I'll keep saying it, because it's my fault you're here, April."

"It's not though. I thought I was ready to come out. I really thought I was, Sterling. It wasn't because of you, not really. I mean, kind of? But, I ... I did it because I wanted to be out. I'm ready to be out. I'm ready to be who I am."

"That's..." Sterling sucked in a breath and nodded, smiling. "That's very brave of you. And if anyone gives you any crap over it, Blair and I will hurt them, okay?" 

April smiled, a tear dripping down her cheek. "You're perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve you back in my life, but I regret pushing you away, Sterling."

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. No matter what my feelings are for you, April... I'll always be here, by your side. Friendship, and if you want more one day, I'll be there. But, I'll be here, too, still your friend. Still Sterling. Still the annoying girl you stole a condom wrapper from and made out with in Ellen's office."

April rolled her eyes at the huge smile one Sterling's lips and squeezed the blonde's hand lightly.

"Friends is a good start," the shorter teen said, a little softer than she meant to.

* * *

April had to stay in the hospital for a few more days to make sure she was fully healed before she was allowed to leave. Sterling was there, from the second visiting hours opened up until she was told to leave.

Every day, Sterling brought April in some crosswords, a new book to read and a fresh batch of cookies.

“So,” Sterling said as she swung her legs, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. She was waiting for April to finish changing so she could take her home as April’s mother was busy. “How’s your mother dealing with this?”

The door opened and Sterling’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of April’s legs in the shorts that stopped a few inches above her knees and shirt that looked to be a size too small on the shorter girl- leaving a good inch of her stomach showing. 

“She’s… okay with it. She said that God doesn’t make mistakes. Except when he created my father. My words, not hers.”

“Well, I mean… you’re right, kinda? I think… he’s not a mistake, cause you wouldn’t be you exactly if it wasn’t for your father, and I like you, for you. But also, he could have been made a little less of a prostitute and child beater.”

April moved closer to the bed, stepping between Sterling’s legs.

The blonde rested her hands on April’s waist and smiled softly as April brushed some hair from her face. She leaned into the touch slightly, her eyes closing, relishing in the softness of April’s hand.

“He’s back in jail, though. My mother called the cops on him as soon as I was able to fight him off and he ran,” April said, her voice shaking a little. 

“Hey, no… it’s okay, April. You don’t have to talk about this, not unless you want to, or unless you’re ready.”

April smiled, stroking Sterling’s cheek. “You’re so sweet, but it’s okay. I need to tell you. I… don’t think that need is the right word actually, but you’re the one I want to talk to about this.”

Sterling nodded, bringing one of her hands up from April’s waist to take the girl's hand that was on her cheek, she held it as she turned her head slightly and kissed April’s palm.

“So, I managed to fight him off, and my mother called the police and told him, so he took off, yelling out that he’d be back and it wasn’t over. That he’d beat the gay out of me.”

Sterling gave April’s hand a soft squeeze at that, remaining silent to not interrupt the story. 

“I… all I knew was that I wanted to be with you at that moment. To tell you that I did it, that I came out. I grabbed my keys and left without really letting my mother know other than the fact that I’d be back soon. I guess I was more pumped on adrenaline than I realised because when I got to your house, I barely said anything to your mother before passing out on her.”

“Oh, wow. Okay, so, that’s a lot to process. You came for me?”

April nodded slowly.

“Why?”

“Because Sterling. I did it for you, even if you ended up changing your mind or not feeling the same way for me anymore, I came out for you. I want to be there for you as you wanted to be there for me. I want to hold your hands in the hall, and steal kisses, and have dates with you. I want to keep making you laugh, and ravage you,” April said, smirking as Sterling’s eyes closed, a shudder of pleasure and anticipation rushing through the taller teens body. “In more places than the back of your car.”

“Oh, by all means, ravage away, whenever wherever. I never stopped wanting to be yours, April.”

“Y-You didn’t?” The shorter teen asked, her breath catching in her throat. 

Sterling shook her head and brought their joined hands between them, pressing a kiss to April’s knuckles. 

“No, I was so hurt, but I didn’t stop wanting you. I didn’t stop having feelings for you. I wanted you, I wanted to be with you when I found out about Blair and Debbie and Anderson. I wanted to be with you.”

Tears sprang to April’s eyes, and Sterling pulled her hand off the girl's waist, wiping them away carefully before kissing the tip of her nose. “I don’t like being without you, you make my insides feel ignited. I feel safe when I’m with you, I feel complete.”

“I feel safe with you too, Sterling,” April said, leaning against the tall blonde, hiding her face in her neck, smiling as Sterling instantly wrapped her arms around her. “I feel whole with you.”

* * *

“So, like, you’re out now?” Blair asked, tapping her fingers on the wheel as she waited for the traffic light to turn green.

“I am, yes,” April said, nodding. “To my family, Hannah B, and Ezekiel.”

“Wow, cool. Kudos to you. That’s brave of you.”

Sterling raised an eyebrow at her sister's words and she shook her head with a smile. Blair was trying, for Sterling, that’s all that mattered. 

“I’m so hungry,” Blair groaned, slapping her hand on the wheel, and by a miracle of God in the brunette's mind, the light changed. She checked both ways before taking off. “Can we stop for yogurt?”

“I’ve got nowhere to be,” April said with a shrug, glancing up at Sterling, lifting her head from the blonde's shoulder, letting Sterling be the one to decide.

“Alright, to Bowsers,” Sterling said, causing Blair to mutter a ‘Yes!’ excitedly. 

* * *

“Good god, girl,” Yolanda said when she saw April step into Yogurtopia. “You’re… yellow.”

“Yolanda,” Bowser said, a warning in his tone. 

“Sorry, that was insanely rude. But, are you okay?”

April nodded, her fingers slipping between Sterlings. “I think I will be,” she said with a smile. “Thank you all for your help.”

“No worries,” Bowser said before looking at Blair. “A word?”

Blair pouted, dropping the empty tub she was just about to overfill with yogurt, following the man into the back room, Yolanda following, the door shutting behind them. 

“Yogurt?” Sterling asked, looking at April as she guided her behind the counter. 

“I can’t be back here, Ster. I don’t work here.”

Sterling rolled her eyes playfully and reached under the counter pulling out her apron and visor, resting the visor on April’s head with a beaming smile. “There, now you do.”

“I don’t think it works like that, honey,” April said before her eyes widened as she caught up to what her mouth said. 

“I like that,” Sterling said, smiling softer now, more lovingly, as she bit down on the inside of her lip. “Honey.” She clarified. 

April stepped closer, leaning up on her toes, steadying herself with one hand on the counter and another on the blonde's arm. She joined their lips, feeling the way Sterling’s smile never faded, and the way hers only grew. She pulled back after a moment and saw the dazed look on Sterlings features and it made April’s heart flutter. 

“Yogurt?” She asked, snapping the blonde back to reality. 

“R-Right.”

Shifting into gear, Sterling pulled two cups from the stack and handed one to April. “Go on, have at it. Anything you want.”

“Anything?” The shorter teen asked, an eyebrow raising dangerously, causing Sterling to swallow and stutter. 

“A-Any fl-flavour.”

“Of course, honey. What else would I possibly mean?” She asked, smiling innocently as she carefully scooped some French vanilla, Red velvet and cookies and creme into her cup before adding a small scoop of the mini m&m’s topping to it. 

“Spoon?”

Sterling turned, grabbing two different sized spoons from near the fudge machine and looked at April. “Big or little spoon?”

Smirking, April grabbed the smaller spoon and made her way around the counter to sit at one of the tables in the sunshine. 

“Come on, Sterl.”

Sterling kicked herself back into gear, making her cup of chocolate and strawberry mixed yogurt before coming around to sit with April. She sat across from her, enjoying the way the sun lit up the shorter teen, making her look like an angel sent from God. Sterling chuckled to herself at that and as April looked up at her, Sterling waved it off. “Tell you later, Love,” she said with a small -but clumsy- wink. 

April’s heart hammered at the pet name just like Sterling’s did when April called her ‘Honey’ for the first time.

* * *

When Blair came out of the office, she looked annoyed. “Skip’s in town, meth business. You good to go?” 

Sterling’s eyes widened, and Blair looked up from her phone, clearly having forgotten what was on this side of the office door.

“Uh, B?” Sterling gestured to April who had her mouth dropped open in shock.

“M-Meth?”

“Aw, Shit, Blair,” Bowser grumbled as he came out of the office, folder in hand. “Remember the whole reason Sterling wasn’t in there? A-And what if we had customers?”

“Oh, right… fuck.”

“Language,” Sterling and April said at the same time before they looked at each other and shared a smile. 

“I’ll take April home, and then I can meet you at the place?”

  
  


“Are you sure? We can do this one alone, Sterling.”

“No, no, she has to do her job,” April said, looking at Sterling as she stood up. “I can… wait here and help with the store in case someone comes? I mean… isn’t it a little sus that you all go out all the time to catch people and no ones here?”

Bowser shrugged. “My store my hours, but if you want you can.”

“I can show her the ropes,” Cathy said, smiling as she set the mop into the bucket and leaned the stick of it against the wall so it didn’t fall over. 

“Are you sure, love?” Sterling asked, running her hand down April’s arm, gripping her hand lightly. 

Nodding, April smiled and kissed Sterling quickly. “Go catch the bad guys and come back safe.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sterling said with a nod before looking to Bowser and Blair. “Ready?”

“Let’s go!”

* * *

AN: Sax, I’m literally only posting this cause you’re begging for it and I’m too drunk to ignore the Katie gifs you keep sending me. TURD. Anyways, unedited, mostly... I’m drunk and exhausted, it’s been a long ass three months and everything keeps going wrong, so here... please review, it helps me want to keep writing!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

When the three hunters returned, Blair was bouncing with excitement as she made her way behind the counter, to finally get that yogurt she was going to get earlier in the day. 

“No way, Blair. Go wash your hands, you tackled that guy into the trash pile,” Sterling said as she made her way over to April, pressing a quick kiss to the shorter teens cheek before going to wash her hands also. 

“Uh, those aren’t what you were wearing earlier,” April said, frowning in confusion.

“Yeah,” Sterling said with a sigh as she dried her hands off and put her apron on, gesturing for April to go relax. “Had to stop somewhere on the way back to buy some clothes. The skip was down near some water apparently… when Blair tackled him, I got knocked into the water and well- the obvious,” she said as she gestured to herself with a shrug. 

Shaking her head with a smile, April sat down at one of the tables. “Well, I’m just glad you’re all back safe. I was worried, but, you’re really smart and can look after yourself. Clearly.”

“I just had a thought,” Blair said as she came out of the bathroom.

“Did it hurt?” April asked. “Sorry, reflex.”

“Ha, good one,” Blair said with a laugh before she powered on. “How don’t you have questions about all this?”

“Oh- uh, well…” April looked down at her hands, biting her lip. 

“I kind of told her some things,” Sterling said. 

“And my father told me the rest the night of the lock-in. We were talking about it while I was in the hospital. I brought it up, not Sterling. Please don’t be mad at her.”

“Mad? Not exactly? Just… what did your father say exactly?”

“That you two were the ones that brought him in- quite aggressively apparently.”

“He called us C words,” Sterling said, frowning. “That’s not very godly of him.”

“No, it’s not. But he deserves to be in jail, you two- and Bowser- are doing the right thing, putting bad people behind bars where they belong.”

“You’re not mad at us?”

“No, I mean, at first I was a little, but then, I saw the good in your side of it- and my feelings for Sterling may have helped me be a little bias in picking sides.”

“You picked her over your father?”

“She hasn’t -as far as I’m aware- beaten a prostitute to a pulp, nor has she shamed her own family for being… different.”

“Love,” Sterling came around the counter and over to the table quickly. “You’re not different. You’re perfect. He just couldn’t handle perfection that wasn’t his image of it.”

“Aw, honey, that’s kinda sappy.”

Blair scrunched her nose up and made her way out to the office to get away from the sickenly sweet sight of her sister making out with her ex-nemesis. She was happy Sterling was happy, she was, but damn, she missed being that happy. And also, watching your sister make out wasn’t fun. Or anyone really.

* * *

Blair drove Sterling and April to the shorter teens house and waited at the end of the driveway while Sterling walked her to the door, she turned her music up a fraction more than the small amount she had it on so she didn’t get yelled at for having all the screaming music playing while the girls were cuddling and talking quietly between themselves.

Once Sterling came back to the car, smiling and sighing happily as she slid into the front seat, as soon as her belt was on, Blair pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road towards the hotel they were staying at.

When Sterling reached over and turned the music up more, Blair didn’t argue, only tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and hummed along to the screaming vocals while she kept her eyes on the road. 

They turned the music back down then they got to the hotel so they didn’t cause too much of a disturbance and as they got out of the car, Sterling came around and pulled Blair into a hug. A tight, unexpected, but appreciated hug.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just… Thank you, Blair. For being so cool with April and me. You’re the best non-sister sister anyone could ever ask for and I’m glad that you’re mine. I love you.”

“Aw, Sterls,” Blair said, hugging Sterling just as tight. “I love you too, and you’re the best non-twin twin sister, ever.”

“I think, tomorrow… I’ll be ready to go home, is that okay?”

“Of course, Sterl. Just say the word, and if you change your mind, that’s okay too. The money from today’s skip should get us a few extra days here if need be.”

Nodding, Sterling and Blair linked arms, making their way into the hotel after Blair locked the car. They nodded towards the receptionist who’d been very helpful the past week and didn’t ask too many questions about why two teenagers were in a hotel for an undetermined amount of time with cash as their payment option.

The girls got in the elevator and Sterling pressed the button for the third floor before she leaned back against the wall with a sigh. “Is it weird that she’s not even a little bit mad at me?” Sterling asked, causing Blair to look up from her Instagram feed.

“I don’t know, I mean, she said she wasn’t mad, Ster. Can’t you just accept that? She doesn’t seem the type to fake this much happiness, especially with you… you said she caved after two seconds the morning of the debate, right? Wouldn’t she have given in by now if she was faking something?”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know, it’s all so sudden, and weird. The night of the lock-in she was so sure she wasn’t going to come out for me, and then… she goes and gets beaten up?”

“I’m sure she didn’t think that was going to happen, why would she voluntarily put herself through that?” Blair scoffed. “She’s not stupid,” the brunette said, dropping the ‘ _that_ ’ she would have added if her sister wasn’t so in love with the other girl they were talking about. She didn’t have a wish for Sterling’s fist, she may be a shocking punch, but those fists are bony!

* * *

  
The next day between sitting in the car on a stakeout and serving the few customers at Yogurtopia, Sterling was texting April. When they got in the car to leave, Blair started driving towards the hotel.

“What are you doing?” Sterling asked.

“Hotel?”

“We were checking out today, remember?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Blair laughed, turning the car around before taking the quickest route to their house. They’d checked out of the hotel that morning and had everything in the boot of the volt, ready to go home.

“You good?”

“Yeah, just tired. I couldn’t sleep last night. You were talking in your sleep.”

“What? What about?” Sterling asked, frowning as she shifted in her seat to face her sister. 

“Dana, me, mum, dad, you didn’t say much. What was your dream about?”

“I don’t remember, I do remember hanging with you, April and Chloe though.”

“Huh, weird. You sure?”

“Yeah, I swear. I don’t remember anything about Dana last night if I did dream about her.”

Nodding, Blair seemed to believe Sterling and when she turned up the street, she turned her music down out of habit - it hadn’t even been playing.

They parked their car in the usual spot at the end of their driveway and grabbed their bags out, locking the volt before heading towards the house.

Unlocking the door, the girls were surprised to see their mother in the kitchen cooking and listening to music. 

They hadn’t been noticed yet, so Sterling quietly put her bags down and made her way over to the older blonde, hugging her from behind. “I love you, Mum.”

“Oh,” Debbie said, initially shocked and then her heart caught in her throat. She turned in Sterlings arms, tears in her eyes. “I love you too, sweetheart,” she said with a smile, hugging her back.

“Room for one more?” Blair asked hesitantly as she set her bag beside Sterling’s. 

Nodding, Debbie and Sterling both opened an arm, holding it out for the brunette. 

Blair smiled and moved over, wrapping her arms around both the blondes. 

“I’m sorry, mum,” Sterling said. “I just needed time to process.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Your daddy and I knew where you were, I mean, we knew you were safe at least. Bowser kept us updated on your safety.”

“When’s daddy coming home?” Sterling asked, looking up at the older woman. 

Glancing at the clock, Debbie pressed a kiss to each of their heads before letting them go. “Ten minutes, why don’t you two wash up and settle back in. Dinner will be ready in fifteen.”

Nodding, Sterling pressed a final kiss to Debbie's cheek before grabbing her bags and taking them upstairs. Blair on the other hand fidgeted nervously in the kitchen beside her mother. 

“Blair?”

“I’m glad she’s my sister, and you’re my mum.”

Smiling, Debbie gave Blair a small pat on the shoulder before waving her away. 

* * *

  
Sterling sighed happily as she laid on her bed, freshly showered, in her pyjamas and ready to eat dinner and sleep- school was next on her list. She had to go back. She’d missed too many days, sure, she had Ellen email all the homework she’d missed so she could catch up, but it wasn’t the same. 

Blair gave a small knock on the door from the bathroom to her bedroom and Sterling sat up. “Come in.”

The door opened and Blair came over, sitting beside her sister, pulling her into a hug. “I can hear the gears turning from in my room, wanna talk about it?”

“Just, thinking about school. I kinda wanna go back tomorrow.”

“Well, sounds like a plan. We can talk about it with mum and dad at dinner, speaking of, we better get down there.”

Pushing themselves up off the bed, they made their way downstairs.

“Mum, do you want me to set the table?” Blair asked, coming into the kitchen where Debbie was just turning off the stove. 

“That would be nice, thank you, Blair.”

“Can I do anything?” Sterling asked, nervously standing off to the side out of the way. 

“Drinks?” Debbie offered. 

Nodding, Sterling kicked into gear and went about grabbing glasses and setting them around the table, following behind Blair as she put the plates down. 

“Water? Milk? Juice?” Sterling asked. 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Nodding, she went to the fridge and looked at the different beverages before grabbing out a pitcher of water, taking it to the table. 

“The day I had, let me tell you- oh my lord,” Anderson said, stopping when he saw the girls. 

“Daddy!” They both exclaimed, putting what they were doing down, rushing to their father to hug him. 

“There are my girls,” he said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the both of them tightly. 

“Traffic bad, dear?” Debbie asked. 

“No, sorry. I had to stop and get fuel and there were a few people there,” Anderson said, kissing the girls on her forehead before he let them go and went to kiss his wife on the cheek. 

“Well, now you’re here. Dinner is ready, are you ready to eat?”

“Absolutely. I’ll just move my things,” he said as he turned and picked up the items he’d dropped when he’d seen the girls. 

“Laptop? Jacket? Where’ve you been, dad? Work?” Blair asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I got my old job back, for better pay this time.”

“Well, good. They don’t deserve you there, but it’s nice to see you’re not spending every day whittling ducks,” Sterling said as she sat down in her usual seat at the table. 

* * *

“Before we leave,” Sterling said as her mother was about to stand up and clear the table. “I want to talk to you about something. And it’s important.”

“What is it, sweetheart?” Debbie asked, sitting back down slowly.

  
  


“Well, one… I want to go back to school, tomorrow. And two… I like girls.”

“You like… girls?” Anderson asked, processing the information. “Well, at least you won’t come home pregnant accidentally now. One of a father's worst fears.”

Debbie looked at Sterling, tilting her head a little. “It’s April, isn’t it? You’re in a relationship?”

“Uh, I mean, it hasn’t exactly been labelled, but I guess you could kind of call it a relationship. But she’s only out to her parents and friends, and I wanted to come out to you guys to, I mean… she came out for me and -”

“Sterling, honey. You’re rambling. It’s okay. Maybe we should have her over for a meal one night? Reacquaint ourselves with her. If you’re okay with that?”

“Sure, I mean… she’s already seen all my embarrassing baby photos from when we used to be friends, so… I’ll ask.”

“And school- okay, I’ll call them tomorrow and make sure they don’t harass you about missed days, okay?” 

“Thanks, daddy.”

“Blair-bear, you going to?”

“Yes sir,” Blair said, nodding as she reached for her water. “Gotta get back to practice and kick some lacrosse butt,” she said, causing Anderson to chuckle and nod. 

“That’s my girls. It’s good to have you both home.”

“Why don’t you two go relax, I’ll do the dishes and put them all away too.” Sterling offered. 

“No, honey, it’s okay.”

“I’ll help,” Blair said, standing quickly, stacking all the plates on the table before carrying them to the kitchen. 

Sterling grabbed the glasses and the pot from the meal, taking it all over to the sink. While the water ran and warmed up, Sterling wiped down all the benches, stove, and table once their parents cleared out of the room. 

“I can’t believe you just so casually brought up the fact you were with April, and they were so chill with it.”

“I know, that’s not how I planned it at all. But, it’s out now, and I am too.”

“Hey, I’m proud of you, Sterls.”

Smiling, Sterling hugged her sister tight before they went to work on their chores. 

* * *

Smiling as she stared at her phone, Sterling watched April doing her homework and she couldn’t help herself but watch how cute the other teen was when focussed. 

“Hey,” Sterling whispered, not wanting to distract April too much. 

“Mhm?” April asked, continuing to write in her notebook before finally stopping and looking up. “Sorry, wanted to finish that part off. What’s up, honey?”

“I uh… had a nice dinner with my parents.”

“That’s good, I’m happy for you.”

“Sorry, is that weird? Should I not bring my family up?” Sterling asked, worried as she saw a look cross April’s features. 

“No, no! Absolutely not, you can talk about them whenever you want, Honey.”

“Oh, okay… so, something else happened at dinner too.”

“Okay?” April asked, leaning back in her chair a little, crossing her arms as she watched the blonde and waited. 

“Well, Blair and I are going back to school tomorrow for one.”

“There’s more?”

“I came out to them… and mum kind of guessed it was you, I’m assuming cause you turned up here, and they’re cool with it and they understand we’re not wanting to be out-out… sorry, did I overstep? Should I have not said it was you? Love, I’m so sorry.”

“No, Sterling, honey, breathe. It’s okay. You can let them know. Thank you for telling me.”

“Hey, and it’s also fine that we’re not out-out by the way, please don’t see this whole conversation as me trying to get you to come out.”

“I don’t, thank you for clearing it up though. So, school tomorrow?”

Sterling nodded. “Yeah, if you want I can bring you your homework… maybe we could study together.”

“Really, well, I might just take you up on that offer.”

Beaming a smile, Sterling looked up as a knock came from one of the doors. “Come in.”

The bedroom door opened and Sterling smiled softly. “Hey, everything okay, mum?”

“Yes, I just wanted to thank you for your help after dinner, sweetheart,” Debbie said as she made her way over and pressed a kiss to the top of Sterling’s head. “Don’t stay up too late chit-chatting, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“Oh, Mrs Wesley?”

Both blondes looked to Sterling’s phone. 

“Thank you for getting me to the hospital, ma’am,” April said.

“I’m just glad God got you to us safely so we could help you, Darlin. Say, did Sterling tell you we asked about dinner one night yet?”

“Not yet, I haven’t mum. I was going to when I dropped off her homework after school tomorrow.”

Nodding, Debbie smiled and bid the girls goodnight before she left, the door clicking shut behind her. 

“Dinner?”

“I was about to bring it up actually, I promise.”

“Well, we can sort a date tomorrow, but right now, I should be getting to bed. I’m so tired.”

“Me too, but I’m also not?”

Sterling stood, making her way over to turn the lamp on and the light off before she climbed into bed and plugged her phone in, setting it up so it leaned against a few books she had on her bedside table. “Hey, there we go.” Sterling snuggled beneath the covers and turned her lamp off, sighing happily. “Maybe you could stay on the call with me and we can sleep beside each other like we were going to at lock-in?”

“I love that idea, honey. Give me a minute, I’m just going to go brush my teeth, okay?” 

Nodding, Sterling watched as April plugged her phone in and set it up in a similar position to hers before she heard the girl walk off so she rolled onto her back, waiting patiently, humming to herself. 

It wasn’t long before April returned, and she must have forgotten Sterling was there because she was talking, and Sterling didn’t hear anyone actually replying to her. 

“Oh yeah- you definitely want to snuggle, come on.”

“Who’re you talking to?” Sterling whispered.

“Sergeant Bilko,” April said softly, climbing beneath the blankets, as a fluffy cat jumped up, laying directly on April’s chest, nuzzling her cheek. 

“Oh, thought you were going insane,” Sterling smirked, laying on her side, her smile softening at the pure sight of the cuteness of April and her cat. 

Reaching out, she quickly took a screenshot and swiped it away from her screen so she could keep focusing on the sight before her. 

“You’re … beautiful, and perfect, and amazing, April. It scares me, but in a good way.”

“Confusing, but continue.”

“What I’m trying to say is I’m really glad I have you, and we’re us, and we’re going to take this at your pace, okay? I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I love… everything about you, and I’m here, no matter what, okay? You choose the pace.”

“I love us too, honey. Thank you, I needed to hear that.” 

“You’re welcome, love. Ready to sleep?”

April nodded. 

  
  


“Night, Ster.”

“Goodnight, April,” Sterling murmured, her eyes already shutting. 

* * *

  
Sterling woke to a weight on top of her, making her huff and try to roll away grumbling. 

“No, stay,” Blair whispered, holding her sister tighter. 

Sterling almost jumped out of her skin, but Blair clapped a hand over Sterling’s mouth, hushing her.

“𝑆ℎ, 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑠 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈.” The waggle to Blair’s eyebrows made Sterling roll her eyes. 

“𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑎𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑰 𝑒𝑥ℎ𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟?”

“𝑊𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛’𝑡...𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝ℎ𝑜𝑛𝑒?”

“𝑁𝑜! 𝐵𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑟, 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑛, 𝑤𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑛’𝑡 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑜𝑢𝑡...𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒.”

“𝑂ℎ.”

“𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑑?”

“𝐼’𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦, 𝐼 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛’𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙… 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑑 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚, 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝐼 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢?”

Sterling didn’t reply, she only nodded and opened her arms more, allowing her sister to be close. 

Blair rested her head on Sterling's shoulder and the taller sister sighed softly, turning her head slightly to see April on her side facing the camera, Sergeant Bilko tucked close to her chest purring away in his sleep. She smiled, closing her eyes, wishing she were the one in April’s arms. 

* * *

  
The sound of an alarm made Sterling and Blair groan and cover their heads with their free hands. “Shut your alarm up, Sterling.”

“It’s yours,” Sterling whined. 

“It’s mine, I’m sorry.”

The sisters jumped, looking around before Sterling remembered her phone on the bedside table. “Oh my god, April. You scared me, love.”

“Sorry honey, I forgot to turn my alarm off, go back to sleep.”

“Sterling, why does your alarm say it’s six forty?”

“Uh… it shouldn’t say that, because that would mean I didn’t set my alarm.” 

“Yeah, well, your girl just saved our asses, so thank you, tiny!” Blair called out as she rushed out of Sterling's room through their joined bathroom and into her room to change and get ready for school. 

“Wow, she just thanked you,” Sterling said, smiling at April who was snuggled back into bed with her cat. 

“She did, didn’t she… that was weird. Aren’t you going to get ready, honey?”

Sterling shook her head. “In a minute. I got my uniform and books ready last night, and Blair-” Sterling pointed as a door slammed. “Just got in the shower. “I have a few spare minutes with you, love.”

“Oh, yeah?” April asked, lifting her head with a small smirk. 

Nodding, Sterling smiled, slowly unbuttoning the first few buttons of her pyjama shirt.

“Yeah, any ideas on what I could do with that time? Maybe you could help me choose a change of clothes I can wear after school when I bring you your homework?”

April licked her lips and swallowed nervously. “Y-Yeah, I could do that.”

“What about… a skirt? Or shorts?” Sterling asked as she got out of bed and leaned across it, giving April a nice shot of her cleavage as she pulled her phone over to her and unplugged it, double-checking it was charged enough and actually did charge throughout the night. 

“Uh, I… maybe…shorts?” April offered. 

“Yeah? I can wear shorts.”

“It will seem less suspicious when my mother sees you if you’re wearing shorts, I’m sure.”

Nodding, Sterling pulled a pair of short-shorts from the shelf and tucked them into her bag.

“Shirt?” Sterling asked, pulling out a few different selections before laying them out on her bed. She turned the camera for April to choose. 

“Uh...does that left end one cover anything?”

“What if I bring a hoodie so I can wear it and you can find out yourself?”

Sterling smiled as she watched April’s reaction, turning her camera back to herself. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Sounds good, I like that idea… see you after school? I need to go… get some breakfast and shower… a really cold one,” she finished softer, but Sterling still heard it.

* * *

AN: You're still here reading this horrid story? Why? It can’t be because you like it, I’m not that good of a writer... but maybe, while you’re here, you could leave a review? Please?(:

Also, I’m sorry for any/all mistakes, I’ve gone over this like three times but shit still gets through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling brins April her homework, and the girls get a LITTLE carried away with their make-out session(;

Ellen was excited when Sterling came up to her at the end of the school day and said she’d take April her homework and that they were taking steps towards mending their friendship. 

“That’s great, Sterling! I love you, and tell April I love her too!” Ellen said, bouncing with excitement before she handed Sterling a slim folder full of April’s homework. 

“Will do, thanks. See you tomorrow.

“Bye, have a nice evening!”

“You too.”

Sterling couldn’t get out of there fast enough, Blair had already said the team was going to let her stay and practice more with them and get back into playing shape, one of the teammates said they’d give her a ride home, so Sterling was going to take the volt to April’s. 

She’d keep her phone on loud for Blair just in case though.

Making her way to the bathrooms closest to the exit, and put the lid to the toilet down, setting her bag down on it and the folder on top of the cistern so she didn’t lose it. 

She changed quickly into the clothes she had stashed into her bag and pulled the zip up on her hoodie so she didn’t get in trouble for exposing too much skin on school grounds. 

She folded her uniform and tucked it into her bag and picked her bag and the folder back up before stepping out of the bathrooms, making her way to the volt without running, but she wasn’t walking. 

As soon as she got into the driver's seat, she sent a text to April. 

“𝘚𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬?𝘹𝘹” 

She started the volt up and pulled out of the parking lot, making her way towards April’s. 

Her phone chimed and she pressed the home button, telling Siri to read the message out so she didn’t have to take her eyes off the road. 

“ _You have one unread message from April Love Red Heart as an exclamation mark, would you like me to read it?_ ” Siri asked. 

“Yes!” Sterling said, annoyed that Siri talked so much. 

“ _ Message from April Love Red Heart as an exclamation mark reads: Yes, I miss you. See you soon, honey!  Would you like to reply? _ ”

Rolling her eyes at Siri, Sterling sighed. “Yes.”

“ _Okay, what would you like to reply?_ ”

“Miss you too, Love. See you soon.”

“ _ Your message says,  “Miss you too, Love. See you soon. ” Would you like to edit or send? _ ”

“Send it.”

“ _ One moment………. message sent. _ ”

By the time the whole interaction was over, Sterling was driving up April’s street, smirking, realising the shorter teen probably wasn’t expecting her so soon. She parked the car out of the way and grabbed her bag, the folder of April’s homework, her phone and the keys before getting out of the car. 

Locking the car, she walked up the long driveway and knocked on the door. 

She smiled as she tucked her phone and keys into the pockets of her shorts and adjusted the folder in her arms as the door opened. 

“Hello?”

“Mrs Stevens, hi… wow, don’t you look younger than when I last saw you.” 

“My goodness, Sterling Wesley?”

“Yes ma’am.” Sterling nodded, smiling. “I uh, volunteered to bring April her homework cause we were both out of school so we got partnered up for an assignment, may I see her?”

“She’s in the shower at the moment, you can wait in her room if you’d like, she shouldn’t be too much longer. She spilt juice all over herself a few minutes ago.”

“Wow, and she always teased me for being clumsy, remember?” The older woman laughed and nodded.

“Do you remember where her room is, dear?”

“Yes ma’am, you sure it’s okay that I go up?”

“Of course, dear. Go on up.”

Smiling, Sterling made her way up the stairs, setting the folder on April’s desk beside her laptop and hand unzipped her jacket slightly to show that the shirt stopped an in or two below her breasts. She sat on April’s desk chair and looked around at all the trophies and achievements, not looking up as the door opened in case April came in in just a towel and didn’t feel comfortable being seen like that. 

“Oh, my goodness.” The door shut quickly and Sterling thought she was alone again until Sterling looking up and saw April’s legs, very much on display. Her towel covering less of her legs than her own shirt did and it just barely covered her chest. 

“Sorry, your mother said I could come up here and wait.” Sterling looked away again. “Want me to wait outside, love?”

“Just… hang on, I’ll grab my clothes and change quickly, okay?”

“I can’t stand outside your door, it’s fine.”

“No, honey. Stay.”

Nodding, Sterling kept her eyes down and listened as April moved around her room, the sound of drawers opening and closing- the sound of a closet door clicking shut, the rush of the sound of material moving. 

“Okay,” April said, heaving in a breath. “I’m good, you can look now.”

Sterling looked up, her jaw-dropping at the sight of April in a summer dress that had no straps- and showed no bra straps either. She swallowed. It wasn’t covering much more leg than her towel had been.

“Wow,” sterling said a little breathlessly. “You get more beautiful every time I see you, April.”

“You’re just saying that cause you want me to ravage you,” April said with a smirk, moving closer to the blonde, straddling her lap. 

“That’s just a bonus, really,” Sterling said as she held April by the hips, slowly bringing their lips together as she felt April pull the zipper further down on the jacket Sterling was wearing. 

“Wow, that shirt doesn’t cover much at all, does it?” April asked, breaking the kiss as her hands skimmed across the freshly revealed skin. 

“I meant to throw it out a while ago- I got too tall for it about two summers ago.”

“And yet you added it as a selection for me?”

“I thought you might like it?”

“I do,” April whispered, pressing her lips to Sterling’s neck as she lightly ran her nails over the blondes newly exposed abdominal muscles.

Smiling, Sterling leaned in again, tilting the shorter teens chin up before kissing April once more, pulling their bodies tighter together, causing April to gasp into the blonde's mouth as her core was pushed against the zip of Sterling’s shorts that happened to bulge in just that spot.

“Y-You okay?” Sterling asked softly as April seemed to suck in another heavy breath as the blonde let go of her hips and ran her hands up April’s thighs, up the inside of the dress before grabbing her hips again, the feeling of her cool hands on freshly warmed from the shower skin caused a shiver to run through April’s body. 

“‘M good,” April murmured, kissing down Sterlings neck slowly before biting down at the corner of her shoulder and neck, making Sterling let out a low moan.

“Fff-uck, love,” Sterling whispered as one of April’s hands came up between their bodies, slithering beneath Sterlings ‘shirt’ before pressing a warm hand to her breast. “Oh!” Sterling let out, her nails biting into April’s hips, hips rocking up slightly. 

“Woah,” April said, a slight moan to her tone as her free hand quickly moved to steady herself on the desk as she almost toppled off from shock of the movement and pleasure combined. 

“Sorry, you just… wow,” Sterling murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

“Too much?”

“No, no, I liked it, like I said, your pace. But shit, love. That felt so nice.”

April gave Sterling’s breast a firm-but still somehow gentle, squeeze, causing the blonde to groan and hid her face in April’s neck, biting down to cover a louder moan as April changed tactics and rolled Sterling's nipple between her fingertips. 

The blonde choked on her air, swallowing roughly as she stood, holding April tight against her body-not that she’d ever let April fall or pull something so risky if she didn’t think she could handle it- and carried the other teen the few short steps to the bed. 

“Honey, wha-what you doing?”

“Can’t keep sitting there, gonna need something else to hold.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been really pent up, okay?”

“It’s okay, Sterling. I understand.”

“I haven’t touched myself in quite a while,” she whispered into the shorter teens ear. “Not since you grabbed my arm at the debate. I came thinking about you.”

“Y-You… thought about me?”

“Quite a few times, yes. Is that weird?”

“I don’t think so, Honey. I think it’s sexy.”

“R-Really?” Sterling asked, biting her lip.

April nodding, adjusting herself so she was sitting over Sterling instead of laying on her. Sterling stroked her hands up and down April’s tighs, each swipe up she eased herself further and further up the shorter teens legs, closer to the apex of her thighs. April’s eyes almost looked like they were getting darker, and Sterling watched as April slowly rocked herself back and forth across the blonde's crotch. 

“Did I ever do this in your thoughts?” April asked, putting her hair up with one hand exposing more of her neck, she tied it into a messy knot upon her head and then steadied herself on the blonde's stomach, holding herself still. 

“I-uh… n-no y-you didn’t, love. You yelled at me.”

April froze, raising an eyebrow with the tilt of her head. 

“I … yelled at you?”

“Remember after I lost the debate to Wu?”

April nodded. 

“And you yelled at me in the hall and grabbed my arm?”

She nodded again. 

“It turned me on so much, it gave me my first orgasm.”

“Me … yelling at you?”

Sterling nodded, a blush crawling up her neck and cheeks.

“You were scary and sexy, and your hand felt so strong and firm on me, I thought about how strong your fingers would be inside me, or… having you pin me down…”

“Wow, that’s…wow, really?”

“Honestly, love? Even thinking about it gets me wet.”

April shivered, eyes closing at the thought of feeling Sterling’s wetness. Tasting it. 

“I-Really?”

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“I think I do but… it’s just unbelievable.”

Sterling smiled and rolled her eyes. 

She pushed April’s hips a little so she slid down the blonde's thighs and she quickly undid her shorts, dipping her hand in and pulling it out again to show just how wet she was… her fingers glistened in the afternoon sun shining through April’s window. 

April stared at the blonde's hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling it closer to her, she sucked the two fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them before pulling them back out, watching as Sterling’s jaw dropped open. 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made both girls scramble away from each other. Sterling climbed up the bed, while April climbed down it.

April grabbed her laptop to pretend she was working while Sterling pulled her phone from her pocket, unlocking it to open up a game. She quickly remembered to zip her jacket up just as there was a knock on the door and it opened without April giving an invite. 

“Sterling, darling. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Oh, Mrs Stevens, that’s really sweet of you. If it’s alright with April and my mother I will gladly stay, just to spend a little more time with you, of course.” Sterling smiled before continuing with a playful conspiratorial whisper. “You always were my favourite though, don’t tell April that her cookies were always just a tad bit too sweet compared to yours.”

Mrs Stevens smiled, a hand resting over her heart. 

“April, dear, seeing as Sterling is apparently leaving the decision to you, even though, I, your mother, food cooker, and original question asker, asked...first…” Sterling chuckled, causing April and her mother to smirk at the blonde. “May Sterling stay for dinner?”

“I suppose, seeing as she was nice enough to bring me my homework and work on her half of the forensics assignment without fuss, she has earned some food. You may stay, H-Sterling,” April said, quickly clearing her throat. 

Sterling beamed, sliding down the bed. “Thanks, Stevens. You’re the best,” Sterling said, patting April on the shoulder lightly. “I’ll call my mother and ask.”

Sterling popped out of the room, dialling her mother’s number, making her way downstairs, smiling as she saw Sargent Bilko lazing on the couch. “Hey, Kitty,” she chirped, scratching between his ears lightly as her mother finally answered the call. 

“Hey mum, Mrs Stevens asked if I could stay for dinner, is that okay with you?”

“I suppose so, Sterl. But not too late, okay? Back by eleven, please.”

“Cool, thanks mum, you’re the best. Love you.”

“Love you too, Sweetheart. Say hello to them me?”

“Of course.”

Hanging up the phone, Sterling crouched by Sargent Bilko, giving him light chin scratches before turning to walk away, he clawed at her hand gently, making her stop and come back. She was about to pet him once more before he licked her knuckle and then let go and jumped off the back of the couch and down onto the cushion, letting her know he was done with her.

“Your cat is so cute, April. He’s so sweet,” sterling said as she got back to April’s room.

“Sergeant Bilko?” The shorter teen and her mother asked at the same time. 

“Yeah, why? You got more than one cat?”

“No, but… he let you near him?”

“Yeah, he was laying on the back of the couch when I was calling my mum, so I spoke to him and gave him little head scratches and then chin scratches. And then he grabbed my hand and gave it a scratchy tongue lick on my knuckle. It felt funny.”

“Wow. He’s only ever let April touch him, he claws everyone.”

“Huh, sweetest cat I’ve ever met.”

* * *

  
Once Mrs Stevens left the girls again to get started on dinner and let the girls get back to their homework, April stood, smoothing her dress out as she licked her lip.

“Is it okay?” Sterling asked. “I mean, really okay?”

“What?”

“If I stay for dinner.”

“Oh, yeah, honey. I love the idea that we can hold hands under the table, and I can sit beside you-” she sat beside Sterling once more, their shoulders touching, her hand resting high on Sterlings thigh, pinky slipping below the hem of the blondes shorts before coming back out. 

“Goodness, you’re insufferable,” Sterling teasingly said with a laugh before launching forward, crashing her lips against April’s. 

April’s hands came up quickly, one grasping Sterling’s arm just below her shoulder, the other curling around her neck, holding her close as their tongues danced together. 

Sterling’s hands were on April’s hips, lifting her slightly and moving them further up the bed. 

April made a noise of surprise at the move but pulled Sterling’s lips quickly back to hers.

April’s legs curled around either side of Sterling’s thighs, pulling their bodies tighter together. With the taller teen distracted, April used the moment to flip them quickly, startling Sterling. 

“Woah.”

“This okay?”

“More than,” Sterling said, nodding as she tried to control her breathing. “I like the sight of you on top.”

Smiling, April leaned down, kissing the blonde again, slower this time. April’s hands stayed on the bed, bracing herself as Sterling’s hands roamed her body beneath her dress. Stroking the expanse of her back, running her nails down it slightly, causing April to moan into the kiss. The reaction of that was Sterling raising her hips slightly, which made April moan again as the damn zip-bulge in Sterlings shorts rubbed that damn right spot. 

“S-Sterling,” she whimpered, hiding her face against Sterlings neck. 

Sterling’s eyes closed in pleasure as she moved her head slightly and let April have more room, letting April start kissing and biting her neck.

Sterling shivered, nails biting into April’s hips- not that she minded- as she raised her hips again. 

“Fu-ck,” she whimpered, choking on her air. “I need… April…”

“Yeah, honey?” She asked, looking at Sterling concerned as she lifted her head. 

“I’m super turned on, I’m sorry… I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want or aren’t ready for. Can we just-”

“Y-You could… take care of it?” April offered, biting her lip as she slid off Sterlings body and laid beside her, stroking a hand up and down the front of the blonde slowly beneath the hoodie. 

“What? Here? Now? What if your mum walks in?”

“That’s a good point. What if … after dinner, I’ll tell my mum you fell asleep while we were watching a movie while doing our homework and I could get her to text or call your mum and just say that you’d be back tomorrow?”

“A-Are you sure, love? You want me to sleep beside you?”

“Oh, you’re going to do more than sleep, honey,” April said with a wink before she moved away from Sterling again as they heard April’s mother coming back up the stairs. 

Sterling rolled onto her stomach and grabbed one of the books from April’s bedside table while April grabbed her phone from the bedside and adjusted her dress quicker as she laid down comfortably just as her mother knocked. 

“S’open, mum,” April said, opening the front camera, smiling at the sight of Sterling acting so studious. She snapped a photo as her door opened. 

“Dinners ready, girls.”

“Oh! Yes, I’m starved. I dropped my lunch all over the ground today,” Sterling huffed, pushing herself up off the bed, smiling as she held a hand out to help April up. 

April hesitantly took the offered hand, but grabbed Sterling by the forearm instead, as soon as she was standing, they released each other. 

The girls followed the older woman down the stairs and Sterling beamed as she saw they were seated close on one side of a table and April’s mother was across from them. 

“Why do you look so happy?” April asked, pulling three water bottles from the fridge. She set them on the table in front of the already plated up meals and made her way around to her usual seat. 

“Y-Your cat, he’s just so handsome.” Sterling pointed to Sargent Bilko, who looked up at them, yawned, blinked once and stood. He stretched out his body before making his way towards them. “Hi, kitty!”

“ _ Mroww _ ” sergeant Bilko chirped back, rubbing his head along Sterlings leg before she crouched down and gave him a few pets. 

April stopped, staring at the sight of her cat she’s never seen anyone but herself allowed to touch - and just the pure smile on Sterling’s face. 

“He does like you, that’s crazy,” April said as she stood beside Sterling. 

The blonde looked up, licking her lips with a nod. 

April took a small step backwards with a shy smile and gestured for her to stand. 

“So precious,” Sterling said, looking straight into April’s eyes as she stood. 

“Oh, shoot, Sterling… you haven’t developed any allergies over the years, have you, dear?” Mrs Stevens asked as the girls sat down. 

“No, ma’am, I haven’t. Can I help with anything?” She asked as she watched the older woman bring over a tray of food. 

“No, sweetheart. You’re the guest, and it’s only one tray. I made Shepherd's pie, is that okay?”

“Oh, I haven’t had that in such a long time. Thank you so much. You didn’t have to go to any trouble for me, though.”

“It’s no trouble. It’s so nice to have you back in the house, dear. Shall we say grace?”

Nodding, the three ladies joined hands and Sterling nodded to April so she could lead the prayer. 

“Dear God, thank you for blessing this family with Sterling’s present once again, letting your blessed winds blow her this way,” the girls shared a smile and a soft hand squeeze as April continued. “Thank you for continuing to fill us with your love and guidance every day, and thank you for the foot you helped my mother bring to the table, Amen.”

“Amen,” the other two said together before April’s mother stood, serving up the pie onto the three plates. 

Throughout dinner, they talked about school and how April was going to go to Harvard when she finished high school. 

“Harvard? Wow, that’s amazing, April. I’m proud of you, you’re going to wow them just as you do everyone here at our school.”

April smiled and rested her hand on Sterling’s knee. 

“What about you, Sterling?”

Sterling sighed softly and took a bite of her pie, giving herself a second to process the question. “I always thought about applying to Harvard and Yale,” she said as she swallowed the mouthful. “Maybe we’ll see each other around campus if I get in, although, it is a big campus.”

“It is,” April said with a sad nod. “And if you get into Yale, we might see each other at the football games, because I’m going to go to support my school.”

“Absolutely.”

“Mrs Stevens, may I help clean up, please? It’s the least I can do seeing as you cooked.”

“I can help,” April said as she finished off her meal. 

“Yeah, why don’t you go and relax? I’m sure you deserve it. I mean, you did spend all afternoon cooking for us.”

“That’s too kind, girls… maybe I will go put my feet up. I can finally finish that book from the book club.” 

“Oh? What is it?”

“Islands of Mercy, I’m only a page or two in.”

Sterling’s eyes widened. “Oh, well. I hope you enjoy it, you know… there is an audiobook of it, right? You could relax in a bath and listen. It’s twelve hours long, but hey, you could easily multi-task.”

“Really? An audiobook? What’s that?”

“May I?” Sterling asked, gesturing to the woman’s phone that was on the edge of the table. With a nod of permission and it getting unlocked, Sterling quickly searched up the audiobook and held it out for April’s mother to look at on her phone. “Here, you can put your headphones in, relax with a drink of your choice… I prefer audiobooks while I’m laying by the pool or in the bath relaxing after a long week. It’s nice.”

“I might do just that.”

Smiling, Sterling heard the chime of the book getting purchased via the phone and stood, clearing the table. “Go and relax, you deserve it.”

“Thank you, girls.”

“Thank you for dinner.”

“Yes, thank you, mum.”

* * *

  
“I cannot believe you convinced my mother to have headphones in while you’re here, in my room, with the door shut.”

“She loves me,” Sterling said with a shrug. 

“She did always remind me when your birthday was… it’s why you always had a cupcake in your locker. Not that I ever forgot, she just said it in the mornings.”

“You?”

April nodded, smiling innocently.

“I love… everything about you,” Sterling finished nervously, smiling as she stroked her hands up and down April’s thighs. 

“I love … everything about you too,” April said, knowing exactly what the blonde meant. 

“Yeah?”

The shorter teen nodded. 

Sterling pushed herself up to lean on her elbows and April met her halfway, pressing their lips together. “You’re so perfect, April Stevens. So unbelievably perfect.”

“As are you, Sterling Wesley,” April murmured against her lips.

“I don’t want to leave, I just want to lay beside you all night, have you close to me.”

“I know what you mean,” April said, sighing softly as she pushed Sterling to lay back down and laid on top of her, her head resting on the blonde's chest, listening to the soft thud-thud of her heartbeat. 

Sterling started stroking her fingers through April’s hair, the smell of jasmine and lilies floating up from the freshly shampooed locks sent Sterling into a memory of sharing a shower with April when they were younger. They’d both been covered in dirt and mud, laughing cause they’d built a mud-castle in the backyard at April’s house just after a storm. They started off jumping in puddles and ended up with more mud on them than on the ground - well, that’s what their mothers had said. She frowned, half wondering if she remembered there being a photo of it somewhere of them, beaming smiley faces almost fully covered in mud, clothes that she knows Debbie had thrown almost instantly after two washes because the stains didn’t come out, and their hands joined. 

“Hey, do you remember when we were five and we played in the mud?”

April lifted her head a little, chin now resting on the blonde's chest so she could look at Sterling. 

“I think there’d just been a storm, and we went outside to jump in the puddles, got covered head to toe in mud cause I wanted to build you a castle fit for being the queen you are,” Sterling continued.

April grinned before she started laughing. “I kinda do, yeah, why?”

Sterling shrugged. “I dunno, it just popped into my head.”

“Oh.”

“I thought I remembered there being a photo being taken by one of our mothers, but I can’t remember which one.”

“Oh, I can ask mum if you’d like?”

“Let her relax, we can ask later,” Sterling said, her arms sliding around April’s waist. “Plus, I’m comfy here, so don’t even think about moving.”

“Yes, honey,” April said, smirking. 

There was something different in April’s tone that moment she just said ‘honey’, causing a shiver to run through the blonde's body.

And their cuddle-fest (with breaks of kissing) resumed.

* * *

AN: So... here’s the 4th chapter, lovelies!! I hope it’s good enough for you all!! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...There’s gonna be some mastabatory smut in this one guys. Just saying...

PLEASE ... Don’t murder me for the lack of smut in this story- but there will be masturbation smut in some chapters ... they are teenagers, remember? 

I only wrote masturbation because they’ve discussed that on the show/shown it.   
  
  


as usual, any and all mistakes are mine

* * *

As it got closer to time to leave, Sterling grew more clingy. She held tighter to April, kissed her whenever the other girl looked her way or gave her a peck on the cheek when she wasn’t too busy, cause they did end up doing some homework together.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, that book your mother's reading… it’s really gay.” 

“What?” April asked, eyes widening. 

Sterling nodded. “And I just made her listen to the most gorgeous woman -apart from you of course- read it to her.”

“Sterling…”

“I’m not joking, ask to borrow the book seeing as she’s listening to the audiobook, actually, never mind. I have a copy at home. But, god, Katie McGrath reading to you? One of my dreams came true. She truly loves the gays.” 

“Wait, you’re telling me, my mother's Christian book club is reading a gay book?”

“Oh, the book club is Christian?”

April nodded, face paling.

“Oh damn, they’re going to be in for a surprise, aren’t they?”

Sterling started laughing as her alarm to tell her to leave started going off. “Well, I’ll let you have fun with that, then. Maybe you should warn her?”

“She’s a big girl who can make her own decisions, Honey. She’ll be fine,” she said as she grabbed Sterling’s hand. “Don’t go, please?”

“Mum gave me a curfew, I have to go, love. I’m sorry, but I’ll bring you your homework tomorrow, okay?”

“What if… I come to school tomorrow?”

“You’re coming back? I mean, your bruises are gone- the cut on your lips pretty much healed. I don’t see why not…” 

“You don’t want me to go back tomorrow?”

“What of course I want to see you at school, I just don’t like hiding- and this isn’t me trying to force you… this is me not liking that I have to pretend to not like you.”

“We could… make it a game,” April said, smiling as she stood, pressing her lips to Sterling’s neck as she slowly unzipped Sterling’s jacket. “Knowing how much you truly want me, while saying you don’t, knowing how much I want you- we have Spanish tomorrow… we could talk about swimming again… if we get partnered.”

“I’m… I’m sure… I could work something out with Blair. Make her partner with Luke.”

“Is she seeing anyone?”

“Uh, no, not since Miles broke up with her- and then basically dumped her again.”

“Miles… country club, right?”

Sterling nodded. 

“Yeah, the night we… in the car… I was supposed to be there for her… and I wasn’t and she was rushing back and forth like one of the duck shooting games and basically… got shot.”

“Oh, no wonder she’s still tense with me.”

“She’s tense with everyone.”

“What if we got them back together?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, love. He didn’t even tell his parents they were dating, so when she went there to tell him she was in love with him… it blew up in her face.”

April’s face softened and she stroked Sterling’s arms. “I understand. Maybe we could set her up with someone good for her?”

“Why do you care so much? I’m not mad-mad isn’t the right word I’m just too tired to think properly… but, I'm just curious as to why you want to set her up.”

“She deserves happiness the same as we have.”

“That she does. I gotta go before I’m late, okay?” 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Or… if you’re still awake, we could FaceTime again?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt your twin-cuddle time.”

“She had a bad dream,” Sterling said, her arm linked through April’s as they walked downstairs, zipping her jacket up. 

“Oh, I’m sorry- I shouldn’t-”

“No, April, it’s okay. Sometimes we do just fall asleep while talking or watching a movie or Something, but last night I fell asleep with you.”

“It was nice, I enjoyed it.”

“Me too,” Sterling said with a smile, pulling her shoes on when they got to the door. 

“Text me when you get home if you can’t call?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to wake you if you’ve fallen asleep.”

“I’m sure, honey.”

“Okay, I parked down the driveway, so give me a minute and I’ll text you from the car, okay?”

“I-okay?”

Sterling winked and checked they weren’t anywhere near April’s mother before kissing the shorter girl quickly. “See you soon, love,” she whispered before walking down the long driveway to where she parked her car. 

She sent a quick text to her mother, apologising that she’d be a few minutes late because they were finishing off their homework and she was leaving at that moment before she unzipped her jacket, sending a picture of her chest and stomach to April. The shorter girl would know it was her even without her face in it, so it wouldn’t matter. 

She then started the car and headed for home after getting a drive safe text from April and Debbie. April’s was also messaged through with a key smash type message. 

* * *

  
As soon as Sterling got home, she apologised to her mother, who just said it was okay and that schoolwork did come first but to accept the curfew and obey it next time.

Sterling quickly agreed. “Of course, I’m going to head to bed. I love you.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Night mum,” Sterling said before climbing the stairs and getting her stuff ready for the next day as she messaged April. 

“Just readying myself for bed+tomorrow, you still awake? Xx” 

She changed into her pyjamas before grabbing her phone again, taking it to the bathroom with her in case April messaged back while she brushed her teeth. 

As she set her toothbrush back on its charger and wiped her face clean of its minimal make-up, she went over to her bed, grabbing her laptop and it’s charger on the way from her desk. 

Climbing onto her bed, she sat down, crossing her legs and booting up the laptop. She plugged it in so it charged just as April messaged her back. 

“Sorry, was getting ready for bed also, want to call? Miss you, honey xx”

Smiling, she opened the message on her laptop to reply. 

“Miss you too!!! Call whenever you’re ready, love!”

She set her laptop to the side and plugged her phone in, switching her lamp off as the call came over the speakers. She answered the call and turned the volume down quickly. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Sterling said with a soft smile. 

“Hi, how was your day?” April asked as if they hadn’t just spent all afternoon together. 

“Oh, you know… not too bad, school, homework, spent the afternoon with an old friend.”

“Oh, should I be jealous?”

“I dunno, maybe? They’re insanely beautiful.”

“Wow, really? Maybe I am jealous.”

“Don’t worry, love. You’re always going to be my number one.”

April grinned, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders. 

“Where’s my favourite kitty?”

“He’s on the end of the bed.”

“Oh, why? Isn’t it cuddle time?”

“He must be all cuddled out, he got a lot of attention this afternoon.”

“Wow, you jealous?”

“Not really, should I be?”

“Maybe he has a new favourite.”

April scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I doubt it, I’m the one that feeds him.”

“Hmm, you may be right there.”

A knock on Sterling’s door had the blonde jumping. 

“Who is it?” She called out, moving the laptop to the bedside table so no one could see what she was doing on it.

“Me.”

“One sec, love,” Sterling said softly before she cleared her throat and spoke louder. “Come in, Blair.”

The bathroom door opened and Blair came in, eyes red and puffy. 

“What’s wrong?” Sterling asked, jumping up and away from her bed, wrapping her arms around her sister quickly as Blair started sobbing- or continued to do so.

“I-I saw M-Miles with someone e-else,” Blair said, crying through her words. “Kissing her in front of his mother!” Blair said a little louder than she probably intended. 

“Oh, Blair, sweetheart,” Sterling murmured, holding her sister tighter. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to find someone so much better than him, do you understand me? Someone who isn’t afraid to introduce you to their family, who loves you so strongly it’ll give you and me cavities with how sweet they are. You’re going to find someone so good, so special, that you’re going to be as happy as April and I, do you hear me?”

“You and April? You’re happy?”

“I’m very happy, Blair. She lights me up,” Sterling said with a smile, stroking her sisters back. “She understands me, she makes me feel whole, she knows just what I need and when I need it.”

“You love her, don’t you?” Blair asked, and Sterling smiled and nodded.“Wow, she’s a lucky gal. I’m sorry I’m always giving her a shit time, it’s just… hard. Seeing the way you have to be at school, and out in public, and at home- I just want you happy, Sterls.”

“I am, April is my happiness.”

“C-Can I sleep in here again, please?” 

“You’re gonna have to ask April,” Sterling said with a shrug, gesturing to her laptop. 

“Oh, shit. I never know when to shut up, do I?”

“I don’t know, not yet at least,” Sterling said, nudging Blair teasingly.

“Hey, yo, midget…. sorry, April.”

“Blair?” April glanced up from her book, raising an eyebrow. She’d heard the whole conversation but chose not to comment, letting the sisters have their moment. 

“May I please sleep in here tonight, I promise not to kick too hard,” Blair joked. 

Smirking, the shorter teen looked to Sterling who shrugged. “Up to you, love. I don’t mind if she stays.”

“She can stay, so long as she doesn’t kick hard of course.”

“The second she does, she’ll be on the floor,” Sterling said, flopping back onto her bed. She laid there for a moment before moving to get under the covers. “You okay, Blair?” Sterling asked softly. 

“Kinda, I’m-“ the brunette sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Sorry for crashing your sleepy-time date… again.”

“S’okay,” Sterling said, yawning. “Get some sleep, my alarms actually set this time.”

“Mine will wake you if yours doesn’t apparently,” April said, chuckling as Blair yelped, seemingly having forgotten about her sister's partner. 

“Goodnight, love. See you in the morning,” Sterling murmured, already starting to doze off. 

“Wow, she still falls asleep so quickly,” April whispered. 

“Gift and a curse, really,” Blair said. “Usually she does it when we’re still talking.”

April chuckled. “Goodnight, Blair.”

“Night, tiny,” Blair said, with a teasing lilt to her tone, and a hint of affection. 

April smiled, turning her laptop brightness down, leaving both bedrooms with a soft glow from their devices as the three girls went to sleep, the only sounds were the whirring of Sterling’s laptop motor buzzing quietly in the still night and April’s cat, purring loudly as if he were laying on the microphone or an amplifier. He wasn’t. He was just a loud purrer. And snorer. 

* * *

The next morning, April was up before their alarms, she shut hers off and got up to shower and get ready for school, wondering just what time Sterling’s alarm was set for.

That question was answered ten minutes later when April got out of the shower and she could hear Sterling’s alarm blaring a song April had never heard before the noise stopped. 

“Ster, move yah lard ass,” Blair said lightly before there was a thud. 

“Please don’t tell me you just killed Sterling,” April asked as she moved closer to her laptop before remembering that she was in a towel. 

“No, she killed me,” Blair groaned. 

“Sterling?”

“She fell, I in no way aided the force that made her fall off the bed, but she fell,” Sterling said, chuckling before squealing, making April pull her bathrobe on around her towel quickly and turn her laptop so she could see what was happening. 

“Blair… get… off… me..” Sterling said between laughter as Blair tickled her sides. 

April watched in amazement and her heart fluttering at the sound of Sterling’s laughter. 

“Ahem,” April said, clearing her throat loudly, causing the twins to freeze and look at Sterling’s laptop. “You’re going to be late, Wesleys. First one there gets to throw the first snipe, Blair,” April said, making Blair jump up and run out of Sterling’s room. 

“Now that we’re alone,” April said as she grabbed Sterling’s attention, she undid her robe, revealing she only had a towel on before slowly lowering the towel. Sterling’s mouth dried and she licked her lips at the sight. “Are you going to come and see me at some stage today? Alone preferably… very alone.”

“I-yes, yes love I will. Should I be worried?”

“I hope you’re not, I believe it’s a good thing. Let’s say we meet up after fellowship? We ask Ellen if we can borrow her office to talk about planning something …”

Sterling nodded along, biting her lip. “Yeah, let’s meet up. I look forward to it.”

“Good, go get ready for school. Oh, and Honey?”

Sterling stopped trying to lift herself off the bed. 

“You uh, got a little drool,” April said, lifting her hand that was holding the towel, exposing her breasts to Sterling, as she pretended to wipe her drool to show Sterling where hers was -not that she had any- before she ended the call.

Sterling was frozen, staring at the wallpaper of her laptop where the call used to be.

“Sterl, showers free,” Blair said, popping her head through the open door. “Sterl?” Blair asked, holding her towel tightly around herself in case the call was still happening. “Everything okay, Sterling?”

“Huh?” Sterling asked, snapping back to reality. “Yes, yeah, shower, right, got it.” Sterling nodded, grabbing her towel, gesturing Blair to leave so she could go shower. 

Blair went through the bathroom, locking the door from her bedroom side as she went to get dressed. 

Sterling locked this side of it too and locked her bedroom side to be precautions before she stripped off and started up the shower. She let the water cover up the sound of her pulling out a small object from hidden beneath her make-up drawer. 

She turned the thankfully-quiet object and sat on the edge of the bathtub, spreading her legs.

She took a nervous breath before looking at the small bright pink silicone vibrator in her hand and closed her eyes, pressing the toy against her clit as she imagined the image April had left her with- but she imagined more. She thought about still being on the call and bit her lip hard to stop a moan as she rolled her hips slowly. 

She imagined the phone showing more of April’s body, she thought about seeing if Blair still had the small freckles along her hips as she saw down her body, being able to be between her legs before she watched as April touched herself for her. 

Sterling’s toes curled as she slowly pressed the toy into her clenching and awaiting core and kept the pressure on it with a finger as two others stroked at her clit. 

She thought about what sounds April would make, if they were alone compared to being on a call when they could be caught a lot easier. 

Sterling’s breath hitched as her toes curled tighter and cracked from pressure, in a pleasing way, moving her fingers slower across her clit, teasing herself as she imagined April showing her how wet she was for her after they’d been apart a while - or how something Sterling had done affected her. 

She wondered if she could ever get April to ride a strap-on. Having her bouncing above Sterling’s body. That sent a shock of pleasure through her body, tightening her walls around the toy. She pulling it out and thrust two fingers into herself quickly as she held the toy to her clit with her other hand. She whimpered, moving her fingers faster, curling them every few strokes. 

She slowly dropped to her knees on the shower floor, leaning her head against the wall to brace her body as she rode her fingers and the toy, thrusting them faster, her orgasm coming fast and hard as she clenched her teeth and mouth closed, breathing hard through her nose as she moved her body, faster, her movements getting a little bit clumsy, but she kept going, finding the clumsy movements to aide her over the edge as she came, her body stilling as she allowed the wave of pleasure to ride over her body, continuing a little longer due to the fluttering shocked of the toy that she’d bumped up in power accidentally that she couldn’t find it in herself to move away from. 

She felt another warmth rush over her as she curled her fingers and thrust them in a few more times, a little slower and came again. 

She dropped, the toy, her hands, bracing herself on the floor as the shower continued to pelt down over her body, her veins and muscles numb. She definitely didn’t know she could climax twice, or have it be that wet, that definitely wasn’t the shower dripping out of her. 

She stood slowly, washing herself off and the toy before quickly washing her hair. She decided on pants today instead of a skirt, enough of her time having been taken up by her orgasms. 

She shut the shower off and wrapped the towel around herself, hiding her toy again before picking her dirty clothes up off the floor. 

She unlocked the inside of the doors on both sides before leaving into her room.

She shut and locked the door on her side, glancing at the clock. Huh… she had only been in there twenty minutes. It felt a lot longer than that to her. 

* * *

  
Sterling and Blair stopped by Bowser's store for yogurt before school and because they kinda -okay, definitely- missed the man. And maybe he missed them a little -okay, a lot- too.

He smiled when he saw them pull up, looking Spick and span in their uniforms. 

“Good morning, ladies, how may I serve you today?” He asked, acting as if he’d never seen them before. He had never seen them in their school clothes. 

Blair rolled her eyes. “Yeah, hi, can I have a cookies and cream, red velvet and French vanilla in like- the hugest tub you got please?”

Sterling looked up from her phone. “How do you know that combination and why such a huge tub?”

“God, Sterl, it’s called the internet, and it’s called saving it for later.”

“Saving- Blair, that’s weird. It’ll go warm and melt.”

Bowser rolled his eyes, smiling. There his girls were. 

“Girls?”

“How big can I get it?” Blair asked. 

“See Cathy's mop bucket? I’ll use that, just for you, okay, Blair?” Bowser asked. 

Sterling snorted a laugh. 

“Okay, but, for real. How does the internet know that combination?”

“It became popular like… last week. There’s an account on TikTok that makes different combinations that people request. It’s called The Stepril.”

Sterling’s eyes bugged. 

“Uh, okay, cool, nice. Yeah, I’ll get two large to-go cups of that please Bowser,” Sterling asked. 

“Ugh,” Blair said, pretending to be annoyed by Sterling choosing ‘her’ choice of yogurt, Blair winked at a smiling Bowser who just shook his head, not believing a plan Blair had come up with was working. Not one she made before lunchtime anyways. 

“I’ll get the chocolate explosion too please Bowsie,” Blair said, moving to sit at a table while she waited. 

Sterling was already back on her phone.

“Sterling?”

“Huh? Sorry, I was just double-checking my classes for today, I have a free period suddenly after fellowship, that’s weird, right?”

“What do you usually have?”

“Science or math depending on the day.”

“Seems like a win in my book, those both suck.”

“Two whatever these were,” Bowser said holding Sterling’s out towards her before going on Blair’s chocolate concoction. “You both eat way too much yogurt, you know that, right?”

“Oh, one of these is for April.”

“Oh yeah?”

Sterling smiled, nodding. “So, things are really good? Nothing bad happened this morning?”

“Bad? No? Why?”

“You seemed different when I told you the shower was ready for you.”

“Oh, no, everything’s amazing.” Sterling smiled, eyes glazing over slightly as she remembered exactly why she was distracted. She bit the inside of her lip. “I’m going to sit in the car,” she said as she pulled a twenty from her purse and set it on the counter to pay for their yogurts.

Smiling, she made her way outside and got in the car, setting the yogurts in the cupholder as Bowser gained Blair’s attention.

“Whatever you and April are planning better not take her smile away,” Bowser said as he held out the yogurt for her to take.

“Like I would intentionally do that to my sister, Bowsie-Wowsie. Who am I? My mother and aunt?” She scoffed, shaking her head. “See you later, have a good day, catch the bad guys, don’t get hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get to school kid,” Bowser said with a small smile as he watched her leave before wiping down the bench and putting the money into the register.

* * *

  
The girls got to school just as the bell rang for homeroom, signalling the halls would be empty, so Sterling rushed down the halls, stopping by the student lounge to put the yogurts in the fridge in a paper bag with her name on them so people knew not to touch.

She got to homeroom just as her name was being called.

She sat down in the only available seat- between April and Blair -fidgeting nervously as she itched to reach out and touch the other girl in some way but had no excuse to do so.

She sat there quietly, resting her arms on the tabletop, spread out enough that she was safely in her own area. She kept her eye on the clock as the teacher told them to pray quietly for the next few minutes, so she lowered her head.

April put her hand on the table, her fingers resting against Sterling’s as the blonde dragged her hand back so it was closer as their pinky fingers touched. 

Sterling breathed out a sigh of relief at the contact and relaxed, glad she wasn’t about to get ignored for most of the day even though they had to... she wasn’t about to force April into anything ever again. She would not lose her again. She loved her way too much to lose her again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> Also... 4 more chapters to this ficlet... you ready for that?

After fellowship, they cleared things with Ellen and were able to use her office, but Sterling paused them entering briefly. “Just give me two seconds, I got you something this morning, it’s in the student lounge.”

April nodded. “Okay?”

“I- texted Blair, she’ll be here in half a second with it.”

“Oh, good, I don’t want to be without you right now, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, love,” Sterling said with a smile, looking up as Blair bought the bag in. “There’s the best sister ever.”

“Yeah yeah, love you, bye. Don’t taint anything by being sinful,” Blair said teasingly and left again.

Sterling gestured to Ellen’s office and smiled as April led the way. She loved to watch her go.

“Sterl, stop staring,” April said without turning around.

“I- make me?” She said, nervousness to her tone. “No, wait, present!”

Sterling locked the door and held the bag out.

April took it carefully, raising an eyebrow as she opened it. “Yogurt?”

“Apparently it’s called The Stepril,” Sterling said, rocking on her heels as April blushed. “How’d you get that guy to make it?”

“Asked, with a little money.”

Sterling chuckled, moving forward. “You’re the cutest thing ever, do you know that?”

April smiled, setting the bag down. She stepped up, leaning up on her toes to kiss the taller blonde. Sterling happily leaned down to meet her, wrapping her arms around April’s waist, lifting her onto the desk so they were closer in height.

“W-Wait- as much,” kiss. “As I want to,” another kiss. “Continue kissing you,” April said, slowly pushing her hands against Sterling’s chest to stop the loving assault that neither wanted to stop. “I wanted to ask you something, Honey.”

“Okay?”

Sterling dragged one of the student chairs over, sitting in front of April as she stayed sitting on the desk. Sterling rested a hand on her knee, letting her know she was here to listen and not interrupt. 

April rested her hand on top of Sterling’s and smiled.

“I was wondering if maybe, you’d like to … BeMyGirlfriend?”

“Sorry, could you repeat that? You kind of mumbled, it sounded like you were asking me to-”

“Be my girlfriend, please?”

Sterling stood, smiling as she brought her lips to April’s slowly, kissing her gently. “April, my love. I would love to be your girlfriend. More than anything, yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes. What, did you think I would say no?”

“I had … doubts, I mean, we’re not out to the school.”

“And I’m okay with that, love. You’re pace, remember?”

April smiled, happy tears in her eyes as she looked up at Sterling and hid her face against her girlfriend's neck, hugging her tight.

“You’re amazing, so amazing, Sterling.”

“As are you, April,” Sterling said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of April’s head. “Yogurt?” Sterling asked as April’s stomach rumbled. 

“Yeah, I think I can manage to eat now. I haven’t eaten yet, I was too nervous.”

“Love, that’s not good, you need to eat.”

“I know, I was just so nervous.”

Sterling reached into the bag and pulled out the yogurts and two spoons, sitting back down as she handed one to April. They took the plastic lid off the tubs and started to eat as Sterling shifted her chair a little bit closer to the desk, sticking her spoon in her yogurt briefly to grab April’s joined ankles and rest them on her lap. 

April beamed a smile before they went back to eating their yogurt. 

“Oh, gosh! I forgot to tell you,” April rested her spoon in her mouth and reached into her bag that she’d set on the table earlier when they’d first came into the room and felt around before holding out a small envelope to Sterling.

“Paying me for my sexual favours?” Sterling asked teasingly, making her girlfriend roll her eyes.

“Open it,” April rushed, finishing her yogurt off. She set the empty cup and spoon back into the bag and licked her lips as she watched Sterling set her yogurt down and carefully open the envelope before the blonde laughed. 

“You found it,” she said, looking at the photo she’d been thinking about the day before, both of them covered in mud. 

“I asked my mother, she said it would be in one of the family albums, so after I… ended the call,” April said, smirking as Sterling blushed bright red. “I went looking after I’d gotten dressed and found it.”

Sterling pulled her phone from her pocket and set the photo on the envelope before opening up the camera on her phone to take a scan of the photo. She was going to get it printed later and frame it. 

“I can’t believe you found it, that’s insane. You’re the best, love,” Sterling said as she pressed her lips to April’s again.

The bell chimed signalling the end of the period and they both sighed, hating to go back to being who they are outside of the doors but still liking that they can sneak around.

“See you in Spanish, mi amor?” Sterling asked, putting the photo back into the envelope, handing it back to her girlfriend.

Nodding, April tucked the envelope away, pulling Sterling closer by wrapping her legs around the blonde’s hips.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Mi amor eres tan hermosa,” Sterling murmured, resting their foreheads together. 

My love, you are so beautiful .

“As are you, honey. I’m so happy you said yes… you’re my girlfriend.”

“And you’re mine, isn’t that crazy? April Stevens, a member of the straight-straight alliance, has a girlfriend.”

April laughed, lightly slapping Sterling’s arm as she kissed her once more, slipping off the desk. “I quit, I said I had too much going on.”

“Well, you do, you have a tonne of homework, and kissing, and groping,” Sterling said, stroking a hand down April’s back, slapping her ass playfully before winking at her and heading to the door, unlocking it. Just as she opened the door, she gasped as she came face to face with Ellen who was about to knock. “E-Ellen, hi,”

“Girls, good, you’re still here. I’m so glad y’all are being friends again. It’s so good to see. Can you two help me take these boxes down to the office, I will personally take you to class afterwards to let your teacher know.”

“Of course,” Sterling said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She quickly stepped outside the door, dumping their yogurt trash into the bin and moved to the boxes that were stacked inside Ellen’s office.

* * *

  
When Ellen brought them to their class, they had no choice but to pair up, everyone else was already partnered and working between themselves.

The partners all had their desks facing each other, so Sterling and April sat in the last two desks, their usual seats, feeling a little weird that April’s desk wasn’t facing its usual way. She wanted to keep watching April play with her hair.

“Wait,” Sterling whispered as she read the sheet they were handed as they’d walked in. “We have to write a small scene … I bet it’s for her telenovela,” she said, smirking as April shook her head and pulled her notebook out, glancing up at her girlfriend.

“Get to writing then,” April said, firing back in Spanish, they weren’t supposed to use any English in this class unless they had to. “I’m not failing my grade because of you.”

“Nor I, you, Stevens… so, what should we write about?”

They looked up as their teacher cleared their throat and held out a box with a few slips of paper folded up into it.

“Pick a good one!” Their teacher said and Sterling swallowed before reaching out to pick a piece of paper, handing it to April so she could read it first.

“Is it good?”

“I don’t think this is allowed if we have to act it out too,” she said, sliding the paper across their desks to her girlfriend, their fingers touching as Sterling grabbed it.

They shared a soft smile before April’s dropped as she read the piece of paper and her hand shot up. 

“Do we have to act this out?” April asked, eyes wide.

“Only if I like what you’ve written, topics are not changeable.”

Sterling looked at April, then to Blair who seemed to sense her sisters worry and looked over at her. 

“𝑆𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔?”

“𝑈ℎ, 𝑦𝑒𝑎ℎ! 𝐴𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑓𝑓𝑎𝑖𝑟 𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑒!”

“𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑡, 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙, 𝐿𝑢𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 \- 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑤𝑎𝑝? 𝑊𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑎 𝑏𝑟𝑢𝑛𝑐ℎ 𝑠𝑙𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑐𝑜𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑡𝑦𝑝𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔.”

“𝐿𝑒𝑚𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑠𝑘 𝑚𝑦 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙.”

“𝑂ℎ 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑜𝑑, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑦𝑒𝑠? 𝐼 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛 𝑖𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑖𝑔𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒’𝑑 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑜𝑢𝑡-”

The girls broke eye contact as April cleared her throat. 

“Sorry, I was talking to Blair. I have a solution unless you’re wanting to do this?” Sterling pointed to the paper and April blinked at the fact Sterling said she was talking to Blair without either of them actually talking before she looked at the paper. “It’s okay, no pressure. Your pace, remember?” Sterling said softer.

“What do you suggest? The teacher said we couldn’t change!”

“Give me a second, Amo-” Sterling stopped speaking quickly, facepalming a little before she coughed.

“𝑅𝑒𝑎𝑎𝑎𝑎𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑡ℎ, 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑟,” Blair said teasingly as she smirked.

“𝑆ℎ𝑢𝑡 𝑢𝑝, 𝑠𝑤𝑎𝑝 𝑡𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑒!”

Rolling her eyes, Blair licked her lips and spoke aloud in Spanish.

“ _Sterling, may I please have some of your water?_ ”

Sterling nodded, pulling her water bottle from her bag, tucking the paper under the hook of the lid before handing the bottle to her sister. 

Blair took the lid off the bottle, taking a sip of the water while using her free hand to swap the papers over and tuck the task she and Luke were given into the lid before capping the bottle, handing it back.

“ _Thanks, oh, before I forget, Bowser has a plan on a few low paying skips. We have to work this afternoon_ _,_ ” Blair said in Spanish so they didn’t get into trouble for talking too much.

Sterling nodded and as she tucked her bottle into her bag, she pulled the paper from the lid, sliding it across the desk to April who’d been too stunned by them having managed to do that without getting caught by anyone.

Then again, everyone was too busy on their own tasks, even the teacher was busy- probably attempting to write also.

* * *

  
After class, Sterling forcefully sighed as she watched April put her desk in its rightful position. “So, I guess with us being partnered up we’ll have to work on the assignment after school- I have work this afternoon. You could come there and I can work with you between customers or, tomorrow afternoon I’m free?” Sterling offered, leaning against her desk, watching as April finished packing her pens up.

“I suppose I have other homework I can do while you’re busy serving people, I’ll see you this afternoon,” April said, nodding slowly.

“Great, you’re with her again and now you have to see her out of school at work?” Blair groaned, wrapping an arm around Sterling's shoulder, winking at April over the blonde's shoulder as she led her sister away. 

April smiled softly to herself as she made her way to the cafeteria for lunch, head down, deep in her thoughts as she tried to come up with ideas. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 down, 3 to go...(:

After school, the sisters changed out of their uniforms into a set of clothes they’d left in the car for then they had to work after school.

“Hey, Bow-Wow!” Blair called as she entered the store.

“Hey girls, just in time, aprons on.”

“Sure thing, boss man, what’s the deal today?”

“Another free fro-yo deal?”

“Yeah, another. But these are better pay than the last. The lowest bounty on one is a hundred, highest is three. Still low, but it’s money. And also, it’s ninety degrees out, so who’ll say no to free yogurt?”

“An idiot?” Blair asked, sliding on her apron and visor after tying her hair back. 

Sterling did the same and pulled gloves on, smiling when she saw April pull up outside. She got a little lost in a daydream of how good April looked in her school skirt and shirt while they weren’t at school, thinking back to being in the volt with her but was snapped out of it by Bowser speaking up.

“What’s she doing here?”

“We have homework, but she’ll stay out of the way, I promise.”

“She better, we can’t risk her getting caught between anything.”

“Of course, Bowser. I’d never let anything happen to my girlfriend.”

Bowser smiled and patted Sterling on the shoulder lightly. “You said yes? Good on you. happy is a good look for you.”

Sterling beamed at the kindness and turned to look at April as she came inside with a folder in her arm and phone in the other. 

“Hi there, welcome to Yogurtopia, what can I get you?” Sterling asked, biting her lip as April eyed her hungrily. 

“I-I’ll just have a red velvet with crushed Oreos, please.”

Nodding, Sterling grabbed a large cup and started scooping, looking up as the door opened. 

She gestured April to move further along the counter as Blair moved to serve the person. 

“Hi there, what can I get for you today, buddy?”

“I have a coupon for a free yogurt.”

“Free, huh? Can I see it?” Blair asked and the man held it over. 

“Cool. Well, we have a promo going on right now, you can get free yogurt whenever you want for a year if you’d like?”

“Really?”

Blair nodded.

“What do I have to do?”

“Just have to fill out some paperwork, I’ll get my boss, he’s got it all in the office, come on,” Blair said, gesturing for the man to follow her. 

As soon as Sterling and April were alone, Sterling handed the yogurt to her girlfriend and leaned over the counter, kissing her gently. “Hi, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, honey.”

“Sorry that I had to work, are you sure you’re okay being here?”

“Yeah, and if they try to run I could probably block them from this side,” April said, shrugging as she held a spoonful of yogurt up to Sterling's lips. 

The blonde accepted the taste and smiled before she silently let April know to sit down as the door opened again. 

“Hi, welcome to Yogurtopia, what can I get you today?” Sterling asked, watching as a woman dug through her purse. 

“Yeah, hi, I have a coupon for a free yogurt- or I did, I just had it… I swear,” she said, setting her purse on the bench, digging through the pockets. “Oh, here… no, wait, that’s my … oh, here it is,” the lady said, pulling out the coupon. 

“Mind if I check it’s still valid? Had a guy bring in one from last year.”

“Wow, really? Yeah, sure, here.” 

Sterling took the coupon and looked it over before smiling at it and tucking it under the counter. 

“Now, you can have your free coupon today, or, you can have free yogurt for a year whenever you feel like it- how’s that sound?”

“What?”

“It’s a really good promo, I took the deal yesterday- this is my fourth yogurt today,” April said, smiling as the woman and Sterling looked over at her. 

“Okay, free yogurt for a year it is.”

“Cool, one second. I’ll get my co-worker to get the paperwork, okay?”

Sterling stepped back and opened the office door a little bit, grabbing Blair’s attention. 

“Hey, we have another one wanting a year's supply. Do we have another form?”

“Send them in,” Blair said, looking up what Bowser was showing her on a form. 

Sterling pulled her head from the office and looked at the lady, smiling. “Hey, they’re a little busy, but you can head in?”

“Can I get yogurt to go?” The lady asked. 

“What flavour, I’ll bring it in in a moment.”

“What’s she got?” The woman asked, pausing to nod towards April who’d started to do her homework. 

“Red velvet with crushed Oreos on top.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Alright, I’ll be in soon.”

Sterling opened the door for the woman and closed it behind her as she heard Blair start talking. 

“You know…” April started, looking up at Sterling. “You’re sexy when you’re working your bounty job, Honey.”

Blushing, Sterling wiped the counter down and was about to join April to start on homework when she saw a car pull up.

She pouted and stayed behind the counter as Blair came out of the office. 

“Hi there, sir. How can I help you today?”

“Hi, can I get four chocolate Oreo and red velvet mixes, two cheesecake and cake batter mixes and a single strawberry with a fudge drizzle please?”

Nodding, the girls got to work scooping the yogurts, working together to get them done quickly. 

“Four Oreo-Velvets, two Cheesecake-Batters and a strawberry fudge drizzle,” Blair said as she punched the items into the register. “Your total will be twenty-five dollars and thirty cents.”

The man grumbled, pulling his wallet out. “Damn teenagers,” he huffed as he picked up the two carry trays after paying and as he got to the door, realised April had opened them for him. 

“Have a blessed day, sir. May God guide your way to wherever you’re going with ease.”

Blair snorted as the door shut and she picked up a handful of gummy bears, popping them into her mouth one at a time. 

* * *

  
Five skips and a wiped down and cleaned shop later, Sterling and Blair were exhausted.

“I’m so sorry we didn’t get much studying done, Love,” Sterling said as she moved to sit with April who just pulled her into a hug and stroked the blonde back and hair. 

“It’s okay, honey. There’s always tomorrow.”

“True, but I didn’t think skips would be so damn annoying and talkative and keen for yogurt.”

Kissing the top of Sterling’s head as she rested it on April’s shoulder, April smiled and gave her shoulder a light rub. 

“What if I come with you to your place and we try to get a little more homework done?”

“Are you sure?”

April nodded. “If I’m allowed to.”

“I’ll ask mum,” Sterling said as she pulled her phone out, texting her mother before locking her phone again.

“Oh my god, you made the photo your Lock Screen?” April asked as Sterling’s phone lit up with a notification that wasn’t what they were waiting on.

“Why not? It’s cute? It’s us... It’s not like anyone will know we’re together because of it. We could just be trying to be friends again, or I could just really like that photo- or, people wouldn’t know who they are, I mean, apart from the fact you can see how blonde my hair is, people might think it’s Blair unless they’re looking at it.”

“I guess you’re right, I just… What if someone did know it was us?”

“Okay, I’ll change it, I’m sorry, love.”

“No, no, you’re right. We could act like we’re working towards being friendlier at school, I guess. I don’t have to be so much of a bi-” Sterling pressed a finger to April’s lips.

“Don’t even think about finishing that, Love. You’re not. I hurt you, and the way you treated me? I deserved it. I just wish I’d realised sooner why you were doing it, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry.”

"No, Honey. You're not stupid, okay? We both turned on each other, apparently for no reason. So, we're going to forget our painful past and focus on our warm, welcoming future, together. Cause, guess what, Sterling Welsey."

"What?" Sterling asked, sitting up straighter as she looked at her girlfriend.

"You've got me."

Sterling smiled, kissing April's cheek. "And you've got me," she said as she slipped her arms around April's waist.

Sterling’s phone lit up again and she glanced at it, reaching for it when she saw it was a message.

“Mum said that you’re welcome to come over and study and join us for dinner if you want to also.”

“Okay, I’ll follow you?”

“Or, you take her and I drive alone so I can blast my music, please? Pretty please? It’s been so long since I’ve been able to listen to my music so loud without her complaining,” Blair said as she came out of the office, stepping up to the couple. “Please April, please.”

“Wow, I knew you aimed to please, Sterling. But having your sister beg for me?” April smirked, her eyebrow raising causing Sterling to blush and Blair to open and shut her mouth a few times before she stomped her foot. 

“Come on, April,” Sterling said with a hand on her girlfriend's lower back. “Why don’t we go test out your seats instead of the ones in the volt? We already know how easy they are to lay back in.”

“Wha- Sterling… In the volt?” Blair asked.

“Oh, relax, Blair. We didn’t do anything naked,” Sterling said as she opened the door to leave the store, letting April walk out first. “I’m not ready for that, yet.”

“Really?” Blair asked, bumping her shoulder against Sterling’s. “I’d have thought that you would have been more than ready for it by now- I mean, you and Luke.”

“Can we not talk about Luke and I, please?” Sterling asked with a sigh. “I don’t want to remember the lack of orgasms he made me have when just thinking about April makes me-”

“Ahem,” April cleared her throat loudly. “You two know you’re talking loudly, right? I mean… Not just you two can hear what you’re talking about.”

Sterling blushed, looking down. “Sorry, love.”

“Don’t be, I take it as a compliment that I can do that by you thinking about me, but… Maybe not have this conversation in public?” 

“Right, of course. My bad, sorry.”

“Yeah, anyways… Have fun you two,” Blair said before lightly pushing Sterling against April, making the smaller teen lean back against her car as Sterling stood over her.

“Hi,” Sterling said, smiling softly.

“Hi, your eyes are really pretty.”

“Your eyes are pretty,” Sterling said, her smile getting bigger.

“Oh my god, get in the car and flirt in private. Gee, it’s like you two want to randomly get caught or something.”

Blushing, Sterling stepped away from her girlfriend, letting April move away from the car also before the blonde opened the door for April.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” April said, touching Sterling’s hand lightly as she slid into the driver’s seat before Sterling shut the door and moved around to the passenger side.

Sliding into the seat, Sterling looked at her phone as it vibrated in her hand. 

“Blair said she’s going to cover for us a little while if we wanted to bone, her words, I swear.” Sterling showed April the message on her screen, blushing when she realised that the past messages she was talking about how much she cared about April. 

April saw them, Sterling knew she did, because April leaned over, pressing a kiss to Sterling’s cheek. “You’re cute, you know that?”

Beaming a smile, stealing looked around April’s car. “I’ve never been in your car- why are you always getting lifts off Hannah and Ezekiel?”

“My mother got it for my last birthday and truthfully, I only just fully got my licence. So I’m a nervous driver.”

“Oh, well, that’s okay. Just take it however you feel comfortable driving.”

“Are you sure? What if it takes us hours to get there?”

Sterling chuckled and rested a hand on April’s thigh. “Then let it take hours. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

“I’m happy too.”

* * *

  
The girls didn’t stop anywhere on the way, and Sterling helped April when she seemed nervous about something to do with the car, so it didn’t take them much longer to get to Sterling’s house than it did Blair.

“Shit!” Sterling said as they got out of the car. 

“What?”

“I- I need to talk to you real quick.”

“About what?”

“How cute I think you are,” Sterling said as she grinned, pulling April into her arms as her girlfriend came around the car to her. 

“Hey, you made me think something was really wrong,” April said, lightly slapping Sterlings arm with a small smile on her lips. “I’ve got you, you know?””

“And I’ve got you,” Sterling said softly, resting her forehead against April’s. “You’re crazy smart and super good at calming me down. I love that about you, it’s some of the many things I love about you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You ready?”

“Ready,” April said, nodding her head as they headed into the house. 

“Mum? Dad? Blair?” Sterling called out. 

“Dads working, mum ran to the store to get some ingredients for cookies. She’ll be back soon.” Sterling jumped as her sister popped up from behind the kitchen counter.

“Why are you down there?”

“Dropped my phone,” Blair said as she waved the device around. “I was making nachos. You want in?”

“Uh, no… I don’t want any, thanks. Love, you want some of Blair’s nachos that she’s so generously offered so she can’t kill you if you say yes,” Sterling said, smiling to her girlfriend. 

“No, thank you. I’d rather not have nacho breath when - no, I’m okay, thanks. Maybe next time.”

Sterling smirked and grabbed April’s hand, leading her up the stairs. 

“Leave room for Jesus!” Blair yelled out, mimicking their mother from one of the few words she said to Miles and Blair the day she met him. 

“Not funny!” Sterling called back out before stopping at my bedroom door. “How long are you down there for?”

“I’m nacho-ing and binging adventure time.”

“Warning if mum comes home?”

“Got ya, sis. Get ya bone on.”

“Oh my god,” Sterling huffed, shaking her head. 

“She doesn’t honestly think that we’d … have intercourse so rushed does she?”

“I don’t think so, I think she’s just trying to embarrass me.” Sterling left her door open a few inches and set her bag on her bed, stepping up to her closet. 

”I don't feel like wearing these jeans with this shirt, it's too uncomfortable for being home, snuggling my girlfriend while we do homework. Want to find me something else to wear, love?” Sterling asked, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend as she slowly started to undo the buttons on her shirt.

April’s jaw dropped and she nodded mutely, stepping over to stand in front of Sterling, leaning back against the blonde as she looked at the selection of clothing. 

”How comfortable do you want to be, honey?” April asked, smiling as she felt Sterling's hands on her hips and her chin resting on top of her head.

”Very comfortable, very loose.” Sterling’s voice was soft, her thumbs stroking the butter bone of April’s hips after she’d slipped them beneath the shorter teens shirt.

”Why loose?” April asked, reaching for a pair of sweatpants. ”Yes or no?”

Sterling ducked her head a little, whispering into April's ear. ”Cause as soon as you leave I'll probably be touching myself just like I did in the shower this morning.”

”Y-You did?” April choked out, half turning from the embrace to look up at Sterling.

The blonde nodded, bringing her lips back to April’s ear. ”I climaxed twice and the second time was very-” she kissed below her girlfriend's ear, smiling when she heard April whimper. ”very, wet, ” she finished, pressing a kiss below her girlfriend's other ear, gently nipping at the tender flesh, causing April to buckle a little at the knees and fall against Sterling’s chest.

”Woah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you, April Stevens, just fell for me.”

April stood straighter, her eyes widening before she snorted a laugh, playfully slapping Sterling's arm. ”You, Sterling Wesley, are an idiot.”

”I am, but remember love. I'm your idiot!” Sterling grinned, causing April to shake her head with a small smile at the corner of her lips.

”That you are, Honey. That you are, ” April said, patting Sterlings cheek lightly. ”but, those pants? Yes or no?”

”Oh, yeah. They're lightweight, so I won't overheat. Yeah, what shirt?”

April tossed the pants to Sterling and turned back to the closet.

Sterling shrugged and undid her jeans, pushing them down near legs, stepping into the sweatpants as April turned back towards her.

”What’re you doing?”

”Changing?”

”Sterling, you can't do that in front of me.”

”Why?” Sterling asked, frowning as she pulled the pants the rest of the way up her legs.

”Because it makes me want to ravage you But, A, it won't be when we're with other people. And, B, I want us to both be ready, and I kind of want it to be special, is that okay?”

Sterling cupped April’s cheeks lightly, pressing their lips together. ”April, babe, love, mi amor, sweet sweet April, Queen of my heart. I one million per-cent agree with you. It will be special, cause it will be me and you. I can't say we should plan a day for it because then we’ll both get nervous and worry, and stress. Okay? But we will be ready for it. And if you feel ready, and then change your mind, that's okay too. No set time limit for this to happen, no relationship goes at the same speed, okay? Truthfully, Luke and I only had sex six times, and I've only had sex with him- don't worry, I've been tested even though we were very precautionary... Off-topic, crap... Right... So, in the span on one night, TMI, but Blair and Miles had sex four times. Sex is different for everyone, it's okay to not be ready until now, next week, month, year, century... I'm not going to force you ever again, I cannot lose you again.” 

”You are the perfect girlfriend, Sterling Wesley, I hope you know that.”

”Oof, love, please don't say that sentence even if you feel that way. Sounds like you want to break up.”

April resaid the words over again in her head before she gasped and jumped up, wrapping herself around Sterling, knocking them onto the blonde's bed. ”No, never again. You're mine, no one else can have you!” April dramatically cried before she began to kiss all over Sterling's face, both girls laughing and giggling as their lips met every few kisses.

Sterling's phone started ringing and they jumped apart as Sterling dove to the other end of the bed for her jeans, pulling her phone out, answering the call.

”What’s up, Blair?” 

”Mums on her way in, she just parked the car. Put your clothes back on.”

”Ha, Ha, funny, ” Sterling said sarcastically before ending the call and sat up, sighing. ”Mum's home, time for the real world I guess.”

”Homework and kisses as rewards?”

”Hey, if that's the real world where have I been living?” The blonde asked as she pulled their bags up onto the bed.

”Delusion-Ville...The population is you, and sometimes Blair.”

Sterling's jaw dropped. ”What?”

”Joking, Honey.”

Sterling glared playfully and slid her folder out of her bag before turning to face April. ”So, how should we wow Ms TeleNovela?”

Snorting, April shoved the blonde lightly. 

”A brunch date, like… What even is brunch? Isn't that just alcoholic women meeting up to drink before noon?” April asked.

Sterling shrugged. ”I dunno, I don't wake up before ten on weekends unless I'm helping Bowser.”

”Well, now you have other reasons too, right?” April asked, resting a hand on Sterling’s knee.

”Why? Won't we be together on most weekends? Wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume.”

”No, that… Kinda answers my question, thank you. But, how?”

”We always had sleepovers when we were younger.”

”Yes, when we weren't out and proud. And we didn't have to have our doors open or keep them unlocked at all times.”

”That's cause we'd stay up all night giggling, I'm sure we can do that again, ” Sterling said, raising her eyebrows a few times playfully.

”Wow, how do I like you again?” April asked, smiling.

Sterling's smile dropped.

”Oh, honey, I'm joking. I love you, I'm sorry.”

Sterling gasped and April slapped a hand over both their mouths. Shaking her head, April took a few steadying breaths and silently gestured Sterling to do it too.

Sterling nodded, resting her hand on April’s, holding it gently.

April lowered her hands and opened her mouth. ”I’m not sorry, I just didn't want to blurt it out, I had an idea for how to tell you.”

”It’s okay, love. I love you too, I've almost said it a million times, anyway. You don't have to plan something like that by the way, I like romantic surprises.”

”I thought you got mad at Luke for surprising you with roses one day?”

Sterling flushed at the memory and she nodded. ”Yes, because he’d found out that I had my first…”

”Period?” 

Sterling nodded, scrunching her face a little. She wasn't very comfortable with things like that.

”So he bought me flowers and the note said, ’Sorry you're going to be bleeding a lot now, can't wait to have your babies, love Luke.’,” Sterling said.

”Babies?”

”I uh… Was a bit of a late bloomer.”

”Oh, okay.”

”Girls?” Debbie knocked.

”What’s up, mum?” Sterling asked as she opened her folder up.

”Would you two like any snacks or anything?”

Sterling looked to April. ”Would you like me to get you anything?”

”Maybe just some water?”

Nodding, Sterling stood, pulling her door open further. ”I’ll just get some waters for us, thanks, mum. We’ve got a Spanish task to do so food will probably distract me anyway.”

Debbie smiled and nodded. ”Hello, April. How are you, dear?”

”I’m good, Mrs Wesley, and you?”

”Quite well, would you like to join us for dinner? We’re only having pizza tonight, but… You can't expect a woman to be awake enough to cook daily.”

”You really can't, ” April smiled. ”I’ll message my mother to ask, although she’s out doing errands so it may take some time to reply.”

”Is supreme still yours and Sterlings favourite or has yours changed?”

”Uh, yes, that would be perfect. Thank you.”

”Water, ” Sterling said as she slid past her mother, handing a water bottle to April with a smile. ”Oh, mum?”

”Yes, sweetheart?”

”Sorry, did you get my message earlier about the photo?”

Debbie pulled her phone from her pocket and noticed she had a message from Sterling, a smile on her face. ”Goodness, look at you two. That was right before I had to take Blair to the hospital for slipping over on the mud and breaking her arm, ” Debbie said with a soft laugh, shaking her head.

”Oh yeah, I slept over at April's place that night because the hospital was taking forever to set her bone and put a cast on it.”

”I’ll let you two get back to your homework,” Debbie said, pulling the door shut- but not fully.

Sterling moved to lean against the wall, her folder laying across her lap as she patted the spot beside her. 

”Hey, want to be my study buddy?” Sterling asked softly, eyebrow quirking. 

April set her folder on top of Sterlings and crawled up, sitting beside her girlfriend, adjusting the pillow behind her back before she tucked herself closer to the blonde, pulling her folder onto her lap once more.

”I suppose we better get some work done, ” Sterling said, her fingers coming up to lightly stroke through April's hair and gently scratch at her scalp, causing April to sigh and relax even more.

* * *

  
The girls finished off their Spanish assignment just as Blair came barrelling up the stairs, laughing as Chloe chased her into Sterling’s room.

April froze, eyes wide as the brunette and the dog, both lunged onto the bed. ”Mum says dinners here, love birds, ” Blair said, cuddling Chloe as she looked up at the couple. ”You good, April?”

”Yes, I just wasn't expecting you - or Chloe. We just finished getting dressed, you're lying right where we were…”

Blair yelped, jumping off the bed as the couple broke into giggles and got off the bed. 

”Evil, both of you, ” Blair sighed.

”Come on, let's get food!”

Chloe barked, running downstairs first, Blair followed, and Sterling paused, looking at April, a smile on her lips. ”Hey, I love you.”

April beamed a smile at her girlfriend, kissing her happily. “I love you too, Sterl.”

* * *

  
April smiled as she wiped her hands on the napkin and then her mouth before setting the cloth, resting her hands in her lap. ”Thank you so much for dinner, Mr and Mrs Wesley, it's good to see you both again.”

”It's good to have you back in the house too, sweetheart. Are you two going to do more homework?”

Sterling looked at the time. It was still slightly early, just before eight. ”I've finished all of my homework, but I don't mind helping Sterling with any of hers if she needs it.”

”I was gonna suggest a movie or something, I'm finished too. I’ll just do the dishes real quick, it's my night, ” Sterling said as she picked up all the empty plates and fed a few of the crusts Blair had set aside into Chloe’s food dish.

”Can I help?” 

”No, you're a guest, relax.”

”And yet you practically forced my mother to go relax so you could help clean at my place. Let me help.”

”nope, ” Sterling said, smiling. ”Blair, distractions!”

”Oh, April, want to see this video of Sterling tripping on-” 

”Nevermind, she can help, ” Sterling squeaked, pulling her girlfriend closer to her body protectively. 

Grinning, April looked up at the blonde. ”Tripping on what, Sterling?”

”Nothing, literally… I tripped over air.”

”Yeah, it was hilarious.” Blair chimed in from her spot on the couch.

Wiping the last dish dry, April set it aside as she hung the dish-towel to dry before watching Sterling put the plates and cups they all used away. 

The doorbell chimed and Blair groaned. “Craaaaaap, I forgot about him.”

“Who?”

“Luke wanted to come over and study.”

“Please say I’m not here,” Sterling said as she took April’s hand, running up the stairs with her girlfriend. 

As soon as they got to the bedroom Sterling closed the bedroom door almost all the way.

“What do you want to watch?” Sterling asked, smiling nervously. 

“What was that show Blair was watching while we were doing the dishes?”

“Adventure time?”

“Do you have that? It looked funny.”

“Yeah, I do. And it is, I like it.” 

“You want to cuddle?” April asked. 

“Yeah, I want to brush my teeth first though, I have spare heads for my toothbrush if you want to also?”

“You’re the best.” April grinned, sitting on the edge of Sterling’s bed while the blonde went to the bathroom.

April took the time to really look around the room at everything, she smiled as she saw photos of Blair and Sterling at different ages in random photos scattered around the room, but what caught her eye was a photo she didn’t know existed. 

Standing, April made her way over to Sterling’s desk, lifting the photo of Blair, Debbie and Anderson up, her eyes catching sight of Sterling in the background in a reflection on a window, kissing April’s knee. 

April’s knee tingled as she thought hard, trying to place when Sterling had done that. 

She looked at the photo and noticed Blair’s jersey. 

“That’s the day she got picked to be on the lacrosse team,” Sterling said as she stepped up behind her girlfriend. 

“Oh, look at this though,” April said, pointing to the window in the back of the room where they could be seen. 

“What am I doing?”

“Kissing my knee, remember? I tripped over Blair’s lacrosse stick just as they started taking photos and you said you’d get me a bandaid and kiss it better.”

Sterling smiled nodding slowly. “We should have just started dating back then, honestly.”

“Probably would have been easier on us, can you imagine? All these years later and we’d still be together?” April set the photo down, smiling. 

Sterling slid her arms around April’s waist as her girlfriend turned to look at her. “I can’t think how many times I’d have annoyed you by now,” Sterling joked. 

“None, honey. You don’t annoy me.”

Leaning in, Sterling was about to kiss her but April pulled back. “No, I gotta brush my teeth.”

“Oh, fine, if you must,” Sterling said, leading April to the bathroom. She crouched down, opening her drawers to pull out a spare head for her toothbrush before changing it out, setting hers in a clip case so it wouldn’t get lost. “I’ll wait out here.”

“Set up the show?” April asked, lightly grasping Sterling’s hand. 

Nodding, Sterling kissed the top of April’s head before going over to sit on her bed, leaning against the wall, adjusting the pillows as she moved the laptop to the bedside table. 

April came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, sighing as she pulled her shirt from within her skirt.

"You want something to wear? That's not very comfortable clothing to be in, love," Sterling said as she licked her lips.

"You don't mind?" April asked, standing at the end of the bed.

Sterling shook her head, sliding off the bed, making her way to her drawers, pulling them open. "Warm clothes? Cool clothes?"

"This," April said, quickly grabbing one of Sterling's hoodies.

"You just came here to steal my hoodies, didn't you?" Sterling asked, grinning as she watched April undo the buttons on her shirt to pull the hoodie on.

"Isn't it a girlfriend's job to steal hoodies?"

Sterling's mouth dried as she saw April's chest, she bit her lip, swallowing as she watched the muscles in April's biceps twitch as the shirt came off her arms. Sterling took the shirt, folding it neatly while April pulled the hoodie on over her head. It was a few sizes too big for the shorter teen, but Sterling thought she looked absolutely adorable in it and Sterling couldn't be happier with how bit April's smile was right now.

"Shorts?"

Nodding, April watched as Sterling opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of loose shorts, handing them to the shorter teen.

"Y-You can change in the bathroom, or I can turn... If you're not comfortable changing here, that is... I'll just," Sterling murmured, turning away from April so she could choose where she wanted to change without the worry of the blonde watching if she did worry about that. Sure, Sterling had seen her breasts, and they've touched each other's chests, but below the belt? That was new territory for them with each other and Sterling didn't want to rush April into making decisions or pressure her.

There was a few seconds before April tapped Sterling on the shoulder, making the blonde turn and smile, seeing April holding out the strings to tighten the shorts. 

"Help?" April asked softly with a playful innocence.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sterling grabbed April's hips, guiding her closer. "Hold the - Thanks," Sterling said as April lifted the bottom of the hoodie out of the way, exposing her stomach.

Sterling pulled on the strings and looked up at April. "Tight enough?" She nodded. Sterling tied a neat bow on the front of the shorts before lightly adjusting the hoodie to cover her girlfriend's stomach once again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, okay… This has more than just heavy making out in it… Maybe don't read around others? Cause there's masturbatory smut at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Also, pretty short chapter.

Sterling yawned as she opened her eyes, glancing up at the clock on her bedside table, sending a light glow through her room with its neon green numbers.

Jumping, she saw it was almost three in the morning, and she looked down at April curled against her side, head resting on the blonde's chest.

"Shit, fuck, baby, April... It's three in the morning," Sterling whispered.

"Hmm?" April blinked a few times, pulling Sterling tighter against her.

"Love, it's late." She reached for her phone in the pocket of her sweatpants, pulling it out she sighed when she saw a message from Blair on her screen.

" _Came to let you know that Luke had left but, you were both dead to the world so, I turned your laptop off for you- I let April's mother know that she was asleep and she said that she didn't have to go home this late anyway cause there's a bad storm._ "

Seeing as she couldn't get April to wake up anyway, Sterling reached up plugging her phone into the charger before she rolled a little, sliding down the bed just a scooch, she held April to her chest. She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's head and smiled softly.

"I love you," Sterling whispered, feeling the way April smiled against her neck in her sleep.

"Love you," April mumbled before nuzzling the blonde neck.

Sterling fell back asleep after pulling the covers over them more, her hand sliding to rest beneath the hoodie April had stolen from her, holding her close, loving the feel of their skin touching.

* * *

Sterling's alarm started going off just after six, causing the couple to groan in unison. Reaching up blindly, Sterling slapped her hand down over the buttons and made the noise stop. 

April sighed, nuzzling back against her girlfriend's neck.

"Hey sleepyhead," Sterling cooed, rubbing April's back.

"Mornin," April mumbled before rolling onto her other side. Sterling was about to whine about the lack of contact when April scooted backwards, allowing Sterling to hold her from behind.

"I love you," Sterling whispered, stroking her hand along April's front beneath the hoodie, lightly running her nails along the shorter teens stomach as she pressed faint kisses up April's neck slowly.

"Mmm, I love you too, honey. We should get up though," April said, turning her head to look over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Why? Blair's already up and in the shower, we have at least five more minutes of alone time."

"Yeah?" April shifted slightly to lay on her back, causing Sterling to lean over her. Their smiles were soft, loving, and filled with happiness. 

"Yeah," Sterling whispered, pressing her lips to April's.

April's hand came up to rest against the back of Sterling's neck while another settled on her waist, pulling the blonde down onto her smaller frame.

Sterling's hands shifted to April's thighs as she settled herself between them, her hands rested on her girlfriend's knee's. She tried so hard to keep them still so that she didn't force April -or herself- into something they both weren't ready for. No matter how much Sterling wanted to hear just what sounds April could make in her ear. No matter how bad she wanted to hear how loud April could be if Sterling's ears were covered by April's clenching thigh's around her head. 

Sterling shivered at the thought and slowly pulled from the kiss, holding herself up, her hands on either side of April's head. April looked up at her, licking her lips as her eyes looked glazed and darkened slightly.

“I love you, April.”

“I love you too, Sterl,” April said as she pulled Sterling’s lips back down to her own. 

The shower stopping made Sterling whine as she slowly pulled away from her girlfriend, giving her a few quick pecks on the lips.

April didn’t make the task of leaving bed easy. She kept hold of Sterling’s waist, wrapping her legs around her girlfriends thighs tighter to keep her close. 

“Don’t leave, please,” April whimpered, sliding a hand up Sterling’s side, cupping her cheek. 

“April, love… I’m just going to get ready for school. I’m not going anywhere, I’m not leaving you. Okay? I love you. I’ve got you.”

“I’ve got you,” April murmured softly, rubbing their noses together. “I’m sorry, I just, really liked sleeping beside you. I don’t like being without you as is, how am I going to go back to sleeping without you now?”

“I know, I feel the same. I truly do, love.” Sterling moved to sit up. “Do you want first shower? Cause I might need a few extra minutes in there, it’s going to be long.”

“Are you going to…”

Sterling blushed. “I’m very aroused right now, so possibly. It depends how long you’re in the shower. I might just do it in here.”

“Wait, really?”

Sterling shrugged and nodded. “I can’t help it, honestly. You’re addictive and attractive, and unbelievably good at turning me on.”

A knock made April jump. 

“It’s open,” Sterling called out as she looked over towards the doors.

The bathroom door opened and Blair stuck her head into her sisters room. “Hey, showers free, love birds.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Blair nodded, backing away.

Sterling stood, holding a hand out. 

“Sterl?”

“Yeah love?” Sterling asked, smiling as April took her hand. She helped her girlfriend out of bed and pulled her into a loving embrace. 

“Do you… want to shower together? Save some water?”

“A-Are you sure, love? Cause I want to- but again, I don’t want to pressure you.”

  
  


“Sterling, I’m sure. If you’re too uncomfortable, I’m sure we can put on our bikinis or something?”

“Wait… if I’m uncomfortable? So … you wouldn’t be uncomfortable if I wanted to be naked?”

April swallowed audibly, but she nodded stiffly. 

“Babe, baby, love, relax. Please? Go and shower.”

“I don’t want to be without you, Sterling.”

“Did something happen?” Sterling asked as she held April closer to her, stroking her back and hair.

“I had a bad dream that you left because I wouldn’t fully come out,” April said softly, looking up at Sterling as she spoke so she’d be heard.

“Love, that’s not going to happen. I promise, I’m happy with just our family knowing, okay? I’m okay with Hannah, Exequiel, Bowser and Yolanda knowing. According to me though, they’re our families. So, those are the only people that matter to us, okay?”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure, now, if you really want to shower together, we can. But, I’m okay with people not knowing, April. You’re the only person’s opinion that actually matters to me anyway, okay?”

“Okay, I love you. I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“It’s okay, I love you too. Why don’t you shower while I brush my teeth ahd do my hair cause I don’t have to wash it today- and then I’ll shower while you get ready, okay?”

“Okay, let’s go then,” April said, grabbing Sterling’s hand. “Time to get me all wet and soapy without your help,” April said, a dramatic sigh leaving her lips.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me into washing your body, love,” Sterling said as she changed the toothbrush heads back over to her own one and put some toothpaste onto it.

“Is it working?” April asking, pulling the hoodie off, followed by her bra.

Sterling stared, jaw falling open, toothbrush vibrating in her mouth.

”uh, yeah, maybe, possibly… Most definitely.” Sterling scrubbed at her teeth before rinsing her mouth out and swapping the toothbrush heads back over.

She loaded paste onto the other head and handed it to April before stripping off down to her underwear. ”All the way?” she asked, wanting Aprils permission.

“That’s up to you, Sterling. I’m not going to force you just like you won’t force me, okay?” April finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth out before stepping out of the shorts.

“O-Okay, well, I-I think… just for now… this much can stay on, cause you’re making it harder to be away from you, love,” Sterling said as she stepped into the shower, the warm water doing nothing to help cool her already heated skin. 

April licked her lips, stepping in the shower, sliding the door shut behind her before looking up at Sterling. “It is hard, but, waiting is good too, right?”

“Yes, love. We can wait as long as you need to, okay?”

Smiling, April pressed a kiss to Sterling’s cheeks before stepping under the stream of water, tying her hair up so it wouldn’t get wet. 

* * *

Sterling pouted as she was made to get into the car with Blair, she didn’t like being away from April either. 

They rode in silence, mostly- Blair’s music was quiet compared to normal. “I want to get my nose pierced,” Sterling blurred out. 

Blair slammed the brakes on at a stop light, head snapping to look at her sister. “What?”

“Just a tiny stud, one that people will notice but pass off as something else, you know? I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“How longs a while?” Blair asked, raising her eyebrow. A car beeped. She threw a hand up in apology before going when she noticed the light had changed again.

“Uh, since the night April and I planned the lock in.”

“It’s that song, isn’t it… What does April think of it?”

“I wanted to surprise her.”

“Okay, and mum and dad?” Blair asked, turning into their school parking lot, both scouring the rows for an empty spot. 

“There,” Sterling pointed. “And, I think … they’d freak.”

“But also,” Blair said as she turned the car off, turning to face her sister. “They want you to be happy, why don’t you talk to them about it?”

“I dunno, Blair…”

“Oh, what if I say we want it done for our birthday, and then I chicken out and get new earrings instead?” 

“They can’t say no to a birthday request,” Sterling said, smiling softly. “You’re the best sister ever, Blair.”

“No, you are,” Blair grinned, both leaning over the centre console to hug tightly. “Love you, Sterls.”

“Love you too.”

Sterling’s phone chiming made her jump, she hadn’t even realised it was set to loud so she was thankful it made a noise now and not in a few minutes when they were in the school buildings. She couldn’t handle having her phone taken off her for it being disruptive and loud. She needed all the April messages she could get. 

“Oh my god, I’m so clingy.”

“What?” Blair asked, pulling from the hug.

“With April. How is she not annoyed?”

“Uh, because she’s just as clingy? You should have seen her last night when I came to tell you Luke had left,” Blair said, getting out of the car. 

“She was literally laying on top of you.”

“She’s a cuddler, it was nice to be held by someone other than you for once.”

“And you two still haven’t…”

“No, and I’m okay with it. I mean, pent up, but okay. Is that weird?”

Blair put her arm over Sterling’s shoulder, smiling. “Not weird, I think it’s sweet you’re waiting. A little gay, but sweet.”

Sterling rolled her eyes lightly before she smiled. “Yeah, well. I’m in love. I’d do anything to make he-them happy,” she said as she noticed a few people in their area. 

There was already people whispering and looking in their direction anyway, they didn’t need more attention brought on themselves. 

“Are they… looking at us?” Blair asked, looking at Sterling before looking around. 

“They’re looking at me, not everything’s about you two, you know?” 

Sterling turned, raising an eyebrow.

“What’d you do now? Steal someone else’s condom wrapper?” Blair asked. 

“I quit the straight-straight alliance cause I have too much going on at home and people are speculating on what else my father could have done.”

“Sorry to hear, but at least you’ll have a lighter load, now. Right?” Sterling asked, tilting her head. 

“Right, well, I better get to home room. Don’t want to be tardy,” the shorter teen said before walking away, her fingers brushing against the back of Sterling’s hand as she moved by her girlfriend. 

“Unbelievable,” Blair muttered, shaking her head. 

“What?” Sterling asked, looking at her sister confused. 

“How can you even have a civil conversation with her?” Blair asked, slipping her arm through Sterling’s as they made their way to the classroom. 

“I dunno, she’s not that bad. Just misunderstood, and it’s my fault she hates me anyways.”

Blair stepped into the homeroom first, sitting next to Hannah B, smiling as the other teen started up a random conversation about a tv series she was currently addicted to.

Sterling looked at the only other available seat, once again between her sister and girlfriend. She set her bag between her legs as she sat down and pulled her phone out, opening up her messages to April. Luckily, there was no one on the other side of April today as she was sitting at the end of the row.

” _Hey…_ ”

Sterling set her phone down after double-checking it was on mute and do not disturb.

April jumped a little, having been staring into space.

She looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't here yet before pulling her phone from her pocket, smiling when she saw a message from her girlfriend on the screen. She typed a quick reply.

” _Hey, what's up?_ ”

” _Nothing just wanted to tell you that you look really pretty today. I love you._ ”

Sterling watched as April read her reply and saw her features soften.

” _Love you too, Honey. I miss you already._ ”

” _Ugh, I know… Being apart sucks. You+Me=Date?_ ”

” _Today?_ ”

” _Only if you have no other plans… It's okay if you do, don't change them for me, I understand being busy… I just miss you.”_

_”Not busy, just double-checking you meant today. I’d love to. Usual spot?”_

_”Actually… I was thinking somewhere else, is that okay?”_

_”Where?”_

_”Can you meet me at Bowser's after school so I can get supplies before we go?”_

_”...You're going to take me on a real date that's not at FZ?”_

_”Just somewhere just as quiet and just lonely… Just for us.”_

_”I'm not much of a fan of surprises, but, I trust you. So, yes. I'll meet you at Bowser's. How should I dress?”_

_”Comfy, relaxed. However you want, but no need to like.., dress up… Cause it's not fancy, okay?”_

_”not fancy?”_

_” I promise… unless you want something fancy?”_

_”Not fancy is fine, honey. I'm sure whatever you have planned will be perfectly okay.”_

_”Goodness, I hope you stick to that thought. Because I don't want you to get the wrong idea when you see what I have planned- I still want everything at your pace, okay? No matter what… I just, want to be alone with you, alone alone.., does that make sense?”_

Sterling glanced up from her phone as April let out a small noise and she saw a smile similar to the one her girlfriend gave her this morning on her lips. Filled with love and happiness. 

She looked back at her phone as another message came through. 

_”You're. So. Good. I love you.”_

_”I love you too, love. So, after school, home, change, Bowser’s… Okay?”_

_”Yes ma'am. (; ”_

Sterling's jaw dropped as she choked on her breath, and before she could reply to the message the teacher came running into the room apologizing for being late.

She was too stunned to move or speak even when her name was called, Blair elbowed her in the ribs causing her to jolt, her phone clattering onto the table before sliding across the surface to the floor. ”s-sorry, here, ” Sterling squeaked, backing her chair up at the same time April did.

Sterling smirked, crouching down to pick her phone up, her fingers brushing April’s thigh as she got back up from under the desk. She glanced at April and saw her cheeks a light shade of red, making Sterling wink at her girlfriend as she caught April’s eye.

“ _Might be late to fellowship first period…_ ” Sterling texted as she lowered her head. 

“Heads down for silent prayer, please,” the teacher said. And as April looked down she saw Sterling’s message on her screen. 

“ _Why? :( Was hoping we could sit together like when we were planning the lock in… itching to hold your hand.”_

“ _Well, actually, it’s your fault. Your words effected me. And now…”_

_“Oh my god, are you serious right now? Are you just wet all the time?”_

_“Wow, love… didn’t think I’d ever hear/see you say wet in this context tbh. But, yeah, pretty much when it comes to you… never before you came along was I this…”_

_“What?”_

_“Horny, love… absolutely horny.”_

April squeaked, covering her mouth quickly to cover it as a cough before licking her lips as she clamped her legs shut. 

Okay, so maybe Sterling had the same effect on April too, but that didn’t mean she was ready to lose her virginity. She wasn’t even sure that she was ready to touch herself even though she wanted to, even though her body craved to be touched by her girlfriend (or herself, it really didn’t matter… she just needed stimulation.)

The bell rang and April stood quickly, looking to Hannah B, pulling her aside before she could get too far away. “Hannah, can you please let Ellen know I will be late to fellowship. I need to go make an emergency phone call.”

“Are you okay?” Hannah asked and April nodded, watching as Sterling ducked into a closet beneath the stairwell without someone else seeing her somehow. 

“Yes, I just need to call my mother. Go ahead, I’ll be there soon.”

Hannah nodded and April pulled her phone out, texting Sterling. 

“ _Hey, I hope you left that door unlocked.”_

_“??? I don’t usually when I’m in here, why?”_

_“Unlock it, I’ll be there in one minute- just waiting for the rest of the people to go to fellowship.”_

_“You know what I’m going to do... right?”_

_“Yeah, I do…”_

_”it's unlocked.”_

April moved as fast as her feet would carry her, looking both ways before ducking behind the door, closing and locking it behind her.

”hi, ” she whispered, her eyes locking with Sterling's.

”hi, ” Sterling said, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

”I've never… Is that weird?”

”Love, no. It's not, it's perfectly okay. Up until the debate weekend I hadn't ever touched myself either.”

”Will you kiss me?” April asked.

Sterling nodded, stepping forward, her hands slowly coming up to cup the back of April's neck as she leaned down, pressing her lips to the shorter teens.

April moaned into her mouth, causing a spark to fly through Sterling's body, igniting her once more.

”I love you, April, ” Sterling whispered.

”I love you too… Steel?”

”mhm?” Sterling murmured, pressing kisses down April's neck. 

”Y-You can… Do what you came here for, you know? I-I don't mind.”

”What?”

” I think it's kinda… Hot that you think of me when you do it.”

”You do?”

April nodded. ”What if I do it too?”

”You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable, Love, ” Sterling said as she pulled them deeper within the closet away from the door. She definitely didn't want to be heard even though she could be quiet at times.

”i-I want to, with you… One more level of intimacy.”

Smiling, Sterling leaned back against the far wall, her hand grasping April by the waist of her skirt, hooking her fingers into it to pull her closer.

”Kiss me?” Sterling asked, her breath heavy as she pushed a hand into her pants slowly.

April nodded obediently, pushing up on her toes to kiss her girlfriend as she felt Sterling's arm begin moving.

She felt the vibration of the blondes moan against her lips and her body felt warm and tingly like it did whenever she was with Sterling.

She broke the kiss to suck in a much needed breath, cupping the back of Sterling's neck, to keep her close. Their foreheads met lightly, and April watched as Sterling's breath came out in light whining pants.

”Sterl?”

”Yes, my queen?” Sterling asked, opening her eyes, they were darker than normal and it sent another flood of warmth through April’s body.

”what… How…?”

”Do what feels good, okay? You don't have to… Enter.”

”really?”

Sterling shook her head, moving her arm slower now. She was okay with slowing things down for April. ”I’ve got you, ” Sterling said softly, kissing April gently as the shorter teen undid her skirt’s zipper. ”You don't even have to do this, baby. It’s okay.”

”I want to, ” April said, slowly easing her hand into the front of her skirt now that it was loose enough to do so with and her eyes widened. ”oh.”

”Oh?” Sterling asked, her hand freezing. ”Something wrong?”

”I… It's very…”

”What, baby?”

”Wet, ” April finished, her voice soft and filled with nerves.

”Oh, ” Sterling said, letting out a small sigh of relief. ”That’s a good thing, remember? It means you want this… But even if your body wants it, it doesn't mean you have to act on it, April.”

”Sterling?”

”Yes, love?”

”Shut up and keep kissing me, please?”

”Yes, my queen, ” Sterling moaned softly, mostly at the dominance in her girlfriend's voice. Partly cause she could hear the slight wetness as April moved her fingers in tight circles over her clit.

Wrapping her free arm around April’s waist, Sterling held her girlfriend close, kissing her with all the love she could manage to put into the kiss as she slowly slid two fingers into herself, curling them slightly before thrusting them a few times, her thumbs knuckle rubbing hard against her clit as she rolled her hips to meet the thrusts of her fingers. 

April whimpered into the kiss, her arm moving a little shakily against Sterling's front as she tried to pick up the pace and Sterling smiled softly, nipping at the other teens lower lip. ”You are the most beautiful human in this universe, ” Sterling whispered. ”making me so wet with a text, with your words, with your body. I'm so in love with you, April Stevens, ” Sterling said, feeling her body tensing as the wave of pleasure started to build. 

”i-I love you t-too, ” April managed to choke out, leaning heavily against Sterling as she hid her face into the blonde's chest. A high-pitched squeak leaving her lips as her body shuddered then froze before going limp. She lifted her head, looking up at Sterling before pulling her hand from her skirt, fingers glistening. 

Sterling licked her lips at the sight, her body slumping against the wall as she kept her arm around April just in case she still felt unsteady on her legs and with just a look, April knew.

Lifting her hand nervously, April raised an eyebrow and Sterling nodded, opening her mouth, taking the two soaking fingers into her mouth, her eyes closing at the sweet taste. That's what did it. That's what pushed Sterling over the edge as she curled her fingers one last time within herself, walls clenching hard around them, she dropped her head back against the wall, moaning around April's fingers while her climax washed over her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission that’s completely successful... or is it?

After school, Blair and Sterling went home to change before Blair dropped the blonde outside of Yogurtopia. 

”Don’t do anything I wouldn't do, ” Blair said as she drove off.

Sterling rolled her eyes but smiled as she shook her head, making her way into the store. ”Hey, Bowser.”

”Sterling?” the man frowned, clearly confused that one sister was there without the other.

”Oh, I'm just here to pick some yogurt up for April and I before we go study, ” Sterling said with a smile. 

”Oh, fair enough. What can I get you then?” Bowser asked.

Looking at her phone, Sterling bit her lip nervously. 

”I-I'm just going to wait for April, I don't know if she wants her usual or not, is that okay?”

”yeah, you know where everything is if I need to get the phone or something, ” Bowser said, making Sterling nod as she took a seat by the window, watching the car park. 

* * *

Blair came into Yogurtopia after a worrying text from Bowser an hour after she'd dropped Sterling off, frowning when she saw her sister look up hopefully at the sound of the door opening.

”Why are you here?” Sterling asked.

”Came to get some yogurt, Luke and I finished our assignment so I was heading home and got hungry. Why are you here?”

”April hasn't come yet, ” Sterling said softly, lowering her head again.

”No text? Call?”

Sterling shook her head, tears springing into her eyes.

”Did something happen?” Blair asked, standing beside Sterling, holding her close. 

”Not that I know of, as we were leaving school, she texted me and said she’d be a little bit late, but…”

”Okay, well, we're Wesley women. We don't wait around. Why don't we go there?”

Sterling shook her head.

”No, she said she was coming, I should wait.”

”Sterling, she also said she was going to save you a spot at the lock-in, and you had your heart broken then too, what if somethings wrong and you're sitting here waiting? Let's go.”

Standing, she nodded, following Blair out silently.

* * *

  
When the girls knocked on the door of April’s house Sterling was still quiet. “What if she doesn’t want me here?” Sterling asked softly. 

“She should text you then, this is her fault if she doesn’t want to see you and you show up.”

The door opened and Blair smiled at April’s mother. “Hi Mrs Stevens, is April in?”

“Oh, yes, dear. She’s just in her room, why don’t you two go on up? She might need her friends right now.”

“Who’s there?” A voice asked. 

April’s mother froze and she seemed to take a calming breath before replying as Sterling and Blair took their shoes off once they stepped inside. 

“Some friends of April’s, they’re in her class. Sterling here is working on a project with her and this is her sister Blair.”

The sisters stopped at the edge of the stairs, looking at the older woman who eyed them distastefully. “Friends, are you sure? We don’t want our girl getting tainted any more, right, dear?”

“Tainted? April?” Blair laughed hollowly. “Yeah, right. She's the purest gal I know.”

“Hm, not so sure about that after the call I got from her father,” the woman said. 

“Sorry, who are you?” Blair asked. 

“Girls, this is April’s grandmother, on her father’s side.”

“Oh,” Sterling said softly. “Right, well, Mrs Stevens, ma’am… if you’ll excuse me, I promised April that I’d come pick up my homework. I was away from school today with a doctors appointment. Nice to meet you.”

“Sterling, would you mind…” April’s mother stopped her, grabbing something before handing it to the blonde. “April left her phone down here a while ago before she went upstairs.”

Sterling’s eyes widened and she swallowed nervously, nodding. She turned on her heel and headed upstairs. 

“Blair,” Sterling said, realising Blair wasn’t right behind her. 

“Coming,” Blair huffed, following her sister.

Knocking on April’s door there was a second before the soft music playing on the other side stopped and the door opened. 

“Oh, Sterling… and Blair… come in,” April said, opening the door further. 

“Hi, nice hoodie,” Sterling said with a sad smile as she handed April her phone, noticing that April was wearing her hoodie and shorts. She didn’t care though.

April shut the door and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, inhaling her scent deeply as she let her tears fall. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know she was coming. I- my father called her and told her I was gay, she came here to monitor me apparently.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Sterling said softly, stroking April’s back. 

“I can’t get out without getting a thousand questions and I even said I had a massive project due but she…”

“Hey, no, it’s okay, love. It’ll be okay, we’ll figure something out.”

“I might have an idea,” Blair said, stepping away from the window, continuing to look around April’s room.

“Why does that not ease my nerves?” April asked through a watery laugh as she wiped her tears.

“Hey, now. I’m not that bad, am I?” Blair asked. 

“Not lately.”

“So, just trust me. You trust Sterling, right?”

April nodded. 

“And she trusts me.”

“And?”

“So you have to at least half trust me.”

“I suppose you have a point,” April said as she nodded. “And your idea is?”

“Your window isn’t that high off the ground.”

“You’re joking, right?” April asked before she looked up at Sterling. “Tell me she’s joking.”

“I have no idea… Blair?”

“Oh, come on… it’ll be fun. Come on, pack a bag. Whatever you need, I’ll let your mother know. She doesn’t want this lady here as much as we do.”

Sterling pressed a kiss to April’s forehead. “I’ve got you, okay?”

April nodded, lifting her chin a little to kiss Sterling properly. It had been way too long since they snuck a kiss in the bathroom after the final school bell. 

“Okay, you sort you out, I’ll sort the rest of the plan.”

“Rest of? You haven’t fully formed a plan for throwing my girlfriend from a window?” Sterling slapped Blair’s arm. 

“Ow, I meant the distraction. Of course I know how I’m getting her out, without throwing her. Okay?”

“Better be a good plan,” April said, looking at Blair. “I’m trusting you here.”

“Hey, next time we play A.U. you can just vote me instantly if this doesn’t work okay?”

“Oh, I’ll do more than that. You’ll get instant killed, Blair. I’ll make sure of it.”

“What are you two talking about?”

“Among Us,” Blair said, her tone making it sound like it was obvious.

“Oh, I don’t know what that is.”

“That’s cause the only game you play is candy crush,” Blair said, rolling her eyes. 

“No, I play homescapes too!”

“Oh, big whoop, fixing a house for a game… may as well be playing the sims.”

“Girls, can we stop talking about games and get out of here? Please? Or I’m going to end up back in hospital once my mother falls asleep.”

Sterling snapped her attention to her girlfriend and her face hardened as she hugged her closer. “You’re never getting hurt again. I’ve got you.”

Blair seemed to remember her plan and opened up April’s window. “Any windows below here you could get caught by?”

April shook her head. “No.”

“Good,” Blair said, smiling as she grabbed the blankets off April’s bed pulling the cover from the duvet to get some extra length. 

“A prison break?” Sterling asked. 

“Sterling, we’re short on time here. Shut up. Get her down there safe- April, are your locations on?”

“Ew, no. Only for Sterling.”

Blair smirked. “Well, that’s gay,” she said teasingly. 

“Alright, love,” Sterling said as she let April go so her girlfriend could pack her bag. “Blair’s going to distract, you’re going to go wait by the volt, okay?”

April nodded, putting her laptop, phone, chargers, a few changes of clothes and a pair of headphones into her bag. She zipped it up before Sterling took it. “Wrap it around your hand to ease yourself down, okay? I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Love you,” April said as Sterling kissed her forehead. 

“Love you too, come on. Down you go babe.”

“Ready?” Blair asked. 

“Ready!” Sterling said and Blair nodded, heading out of the room, letting the door shut heavily as she yelled up at Sterling to hurry because she was bored. 

Sterling held one end of the makeshift rope around her waist to counterweight it and April lowered herself out the window, holding tight to the sheets as she lowered herself down the side of the house. 

“Sterling, come on, how long does it take to finish peeing!” Blair called out, and Sterling rolled her eyes. 

“I’m coming,” Sterling said when she felt the weight leave the bedding and looked out the window to see April throw a kiss up at her. 

Smiling, she pulled the bedding up into the window and threw it at the bed, closing the window before coming out of the room, closing the door. 

“Jeez, Sterl. First you drag me to watch you try to learn Spanish from April and now you take ten years to pee? Can we just go home now? I’m starved.”

Sterling nodded as she adjusted the straps on the backpack.

“ What do you have there? ”

Sterling froze, looking at April’s grandmother who just spoke to her in Spanish. 

“ I have borrowing -” Sterling said, purposely messing her words. 

“ borrowed ” Blair corrected.

“ Borrowed… April’s Spanish textbooks to help me .. study.” She frowned a little as Blair grabbed her arm. 

“ Study !” Blair assisted, giving her the word in Spanish.

“ Study… April is the top in our grade and my sick -”

Blair huffed. 

“Listen lady, my sister has cancer, okay? And April’s just helping her catch up on her schoolwork she’s missed because she has been out for so long. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get her back to the hospital for another chemo appointment.”

Blair’s tight lipped smile made the older woman pause. “I apologise. I just need to make sure there’s good in April’s life.”

“April is the good in my-our life. She’s the one that has helped me through everything lately, ma’am. Please don’t think there’s something wrong with her, because there’s not. She’s the smartest person -apart from my sister- that I know.” 

“Aw, Sterl. You’re pretty smart too.” Blair grinned.

“I’ll walk you girls out,” April’s mother said. 

Pulling their shoes on at the door, Sterling stood first and smiled nervously. 

“Take care of her, thank you,” Mrs Stevens said, hugging Sterling lightly.

“How’d you…?”

Raising an eyebrow, Sterling looked to Blair as her sister waved her phone to show a game screen. “I always talk to Mrs S, and at the book club.”

Sterling did a double take. “Book club? You?”

Blair shrugged. “I can read.”

“Well, I better get Sterling to the hospital,” Blair said, smiling as she opened the door. 

“Take care girls, have a good evening. Hope all goes well, let me know if you need anything at all.”

“Will do, ma’am, goodnight,” the girls said in unison before walking down the driveway to the volt.

“Took you long enough,” April said as she kept low behind the car when she saw Sterling round the car. 

Sterling smiled sadly and pulled the back door open as Blair unlocked the car, gesturing April to enter first before she slid in after her. 

“Sorry, your grandmother questioned us and I had to play dumb and then Blair said I had cancer.”

“Hey, it’s all I could think off so quickly, I’m sorry, Sterl.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can you just take us away from here? I want April as far from that woman as possible.”

“Let’s go then.”

Sterling reached forward, pulling her phone from her back pocket, tapping Blair’s arm. “Aux?”

Blair reached for a cable and held it between the seats for Sterling to take before the blonde plugged it into her phone. 

Sterling passed her phone to April, letting her girlfriend choose the music.

April searched through Sterling’s phone, frowning before shaking her head. “Where’s all your music?”

“Oh, I haven’t had much of a chance to put our playlist on it, I’m sorry.”

Rolling her eyes light heartedly, April went through Sterling’s apps. 

“You don’t even have Spotify?”

“Ugh, I know, right? I’m always trying to get her to get it so I can share things with her,” Blair complained as she stopped at a red light. “I’m starving, can we get food?”

“Yes, please. I’m hungry too, and, love, you can put Spotify on my phone and do whatever you want to it,” Sterling said as she shrugged, faking a yawn, she slid her arm over April’s shoulders.

April laughed, snuggling against Sterling’s side.”Honey, I need your print,” April said as she held the end of the phone out towards Sterling.

Sterling reached her other hand over, resting her thumb on the pad. “Why don’t you just put yours on there to make it easier? I’ve got nothing to hide from you, love.”

“What? You won't even let me on your phone to play games when mine dies,” Blair whined.

“Mm, I know… That’s because I’d rather not have no phone at all when we’re on a stakeout. Seriously, Blair, bring your backup battery pack, I got you it for a reason.”

Sterling glanced down, her hand rubbing April’s shoulder slowly as she watched April type on her phone.

“What’s that?” Sterling asked softly.

“Spotify, I’m just logging into my account so that we can get my music on.”

“I don’t care what you play, just please play something,” Blair said, sighing in frustration. “What do we want to eat? Chik-Fil-A?”

“Oh, Rao. Yes please.”

“Rao?” Sterling asked.

“Sorry, I’ve been watching Supergirl. I miss those gays,” April said, sighing sadly.

“Supergirl?” Sterling asked. 

“My gosh, do you live under a rock?” April asked, looking at Sterling like she was a completely different person. 

“She doesn’t even have tumblr,” Blair said, pulling into the chik-fil-a drive thru, waiting in line. 

“Wow, and I thought I was innocent,” April said, causing Blair to snort a laugh. “Okay, don’t hate my playlist, I made it when I was sad.”

“So? I have plenty of sad playlists, just pick a different one,” Blair said. 

“I only made my Spotify account the night of the lock-in.”

“Oh, you were that sad, huh? Wow. Oh well, hit play. We’ll skip if it’s too sad.”

Shrugging, April hit shuffle and set Sterling’s phone down on the centre console's cup holder.

The first song that came on, Blair skipped before the first few bars finished playing. 

“That’s like the only song I listened to until I came to see you in the hospital,” Sterling whispered, making April nod slowly. “I think she stopped it from being played on her phone somehow.”

She understood.

She had Slow Burn on repeat also. She didn’t blame Blair for being sick of it, but she wasn’t. 

Pulling the hood up over her head, April hid her face against Sterling’s neck. “Can I just get fries and a drink please? Hannah works here.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s fine,” Sterling said, holding April close as she helped hide her face although she was doing a great job by herself. 

Smiling, April inhaled Sterling’s calming scent and nuzzled her neck lightly before pressing a light kiss to her neck.

“What drink?”

“Diet Coke?”

Sterling nodded. 

The car rolled forward a little more and Blair downed the music a few notches. “Hey, yo cutie, how’s it going?”

“Hi, Blair,” Hannah said, smiling. “What can I get you?”

“Three large fries and three large diet Coke’s please.”

“Alright, not a problem. Anything else?”

“Oh, yeah. Gotta tip for you.” Blair leaned up out of the car, grinning.

Sterling grabbed April’s thigh tight. “What the hell.”

April glanced up, her face matching Sterling’s, both filled with shock when they saw Hannah and Blair kissing. 

“Blair, what the fuck?” Sterling yelped, startling her sister. 

“What? You can be the only one interested in pretty ladies? Lighten up, she’s a sweetheart.”

“She’s also April’s friend,” Sterling said, “why didn’t you tell me? You’re the one that wants no secrets between us.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m a bad sister,” Blair said, holding out some money for Hannah. “Keep the change, sweetheart.”

“Oh my lord,” April mumbled, pressing her face back to Sterling’s neck. 

As they moved to the next window, Sterling sighed. 

“How long from your first kiss did it take you to tell me about April?” Blair asked. 

“Uh, Solomon’s Temple… we had our kiss after we got graded on that.”

“Wow, so about a week? Two weeks?”

Sterling slumped in the seat a little. 

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Hannah and I literally hooked up yesterday… she was talking to me, and we got to talking and noticed we had a lot in common so after I finished doing work with Luke, I went and hung with her for a bit cause you two were dead asleep and we kissed, okay? It’s brand new.”

“Wow, and so public, too.”

“Yeah, well… if she wants to hide from the school I’d be fine with it. But, I have no labels, okay? I don’t know, I just know she’s cool and I like her.”

April smiled, looking up at Sterling. “Guess she found what we have after all,” she said softly. 

They got their food and made their way to the far back corner of the parking lot where no one was parked and started eating. 

“Top five?” Blair asked. “Moments of the year.”

“Oh, April, for sure.”

“What?” April blinked, pulling herself from leaning against Sterling’s front where they’d stretched out across the back seat to eat. 

“Sh, you’re the best moment for me,” Sterling said, kissing the top of April’s head as she gently pulled her back into her embrace. 

“Our bond getting even stronger?” Blair offered, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Absolutely. Hannah and you?”

“Possibly yes. Dad getting his job back!”

“Yes. Bowser.”

“For sure, he’s the man. Our happiness getting better?”

Sterling smiled, glancing down at April. “Yeah, happiness. April’s still top of my list though.”

“That’s cause you’re a bottom,” Blair muttered, Sterling didn’t hear it, but April choked on a sip of her drink and threw a fry at the brunette. 

* * *

Humming softly to the music playing through her earbuds, April lifted her head off Sterling’s shoulder, realising the blonde was asleep.

She slid out of bed, making sure not to pull the other bud from Sterling’s ear as she make her way to the bathroom. 

Closing the door of Sterling’s side, she jumped realising Blair’s light was on and she was talking on the phone. 

“Sorry,” she whispered.

Blair waved it off, gesturing her in. “You okay?”

“Yeah, was just going to the bathroom.”

“Sterling let you away long enough for that?”

“She’s asleep.”

Rolling her eyes, Blair smiled. “Of course she is. Hey, is it cool that Hannah and I are … whatever we are?” Blair asked, suddenly nervous. 

“I believe you’ll treat her well, Blair. I have no worries about you two. But, she’s had a rough past, so please be careful. I know I can get snippy with her at times, I just forget she is used to it at home and I feel really bad instantly.”

“Fair enough, well, I’ll let you pee - have fun. You can leave my door shut if you want, I’ll head to bed soon anyways.”

Nodding, April smiled softly and stepped backwards. “Thanks for not murdering me whenever you get the chance, Blair.”

“Sterling’s too good of a shot, I can’t run from her.”

“Noted, night.”

“Night.”

Pushing the door shut, April looked at the soft nightlight glowing between the mirrors as she moved to sit on the toilet, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It had been a long few days. She was just thankful that Sterling and Blair’s parents were so accepting of her being there after they explained what was going on at her home. 

Quickly finishing up in the bathroom, after washing her hands, she washed her face, cooling it down. 

“No,” she heard a whimper and her head shot up as she turned the tap off, opening the door to Sterling’s room. “Leave, Dana,” Sterling said in her sleep, her voice low and dangerous. 

“Sterl, honey? Baby?” April moved back over to the bed slowly, rubbing Sterling’s shoulder. “Babe, you’re having a weird dream.”

Sterling jumped, curling away from the touch and her girlfriend completely. “Sterling?”

“April?” Sterling asked weakly. 

“Yeah, honey. It’s me. What’s going on?”

“Bad dream… can… do you mind if…”

“You need Blair?” April softened, and she nodded, moving through the bathroom, knocking on Blair’s door. 

“Yo, what?”

The door cracked open. “Hey, Sterling needs y-.”

Blair was up and running through to her sister before April could finish.

April stood in the doorway, already feeling like an intruder, but understanding that Blair had been there the night Sterling was kidnapped. She was not. 

“C’mon, April,” Blair said, patting the other side of Sterling. “There’s room.”

Sterling opened her other arm and April moved over, laying beside her girlfriend. “Sorry,” Sterling murmured into her ear. 

“Hey, don’t ever apologise for needing your family, honey. It’s okay. Get some rest.”

Sterling sighed, nodding slowly.

* * *

Waking up sandwiched between the two people Sterling loved most in the world usually would have been a good morning for Sterling, but the nightmares about Dana, about April leaving her, they didn’t stop after she woke up the first time… they got worse, and some involved Blair and April getting hurt.

But, one that really hurt her, was when Blair found out they weren’t really sisters, she wanted nothing to do with her, and started ignoring her, spreading rumours about her around school, and then started hooking up with April right in front of her. 

Sterling really wasn’t okay after that dream even though she knew it would never happen. 

Sliding out from between the other two teens, Sterling double checked her alarm was set before she grabbed her towel and made her way towards the bathroom. She backtracked briefly, taking her phone off charge, putting April’s on instead after remembering that they were listening to music last night, before she returnedto the bathroom. 

She closed the door, starting up the shower as she stripped off.

Picking her clothes up, she dropped them into the hamper and stepped beneath the water, closing the shower door behind her. 

Standing under the scalding water, Sterling sighed, slowly adding a little bit of cold to it before resting her hands against the wall, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

She sniffled, shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling of the pain flowing through her body.

* * *

When Sterling came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of April still asleep but alone on the bed. She glanced at the clock and moved across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“April, love? It’s time to get up,” Sterling said softly. 

“No, no it’s still nap time,” April mumbled, rolling onto her stomach, pulling the blankets up over her head.

“Okay, you nap. I’ll wake you after Blair’s out of the shower then.”

“Love you,” April yawned through her words before falling back asleep. 

“Love you too, queen,” Sterling whispered, stroking April’s back through the blankets before getting up to get ready for school.

* * *

  
“B!”

Blair turned at the sound of Hannah calling out to her and she grinned so big Sterling smiled at the sight of her sister being happy. 

“Hey, cutie,” Blair said, sliding an arm around Hannah’s waist. “How was your night? Sorry I had to go so abruptly, I had a family emergency.”

“It’s okay, I fell asleep watching Fiona and Cake.”

“Oh yeah?” Blair asked, smiling as she felt Hannah press a kiss to her cheek, her stomach doing something she didn’t even feel happen with Miles. “Pretty cool, right?”

“Yeah, they’re cool! You remind me of Marceline!”

“Yeah, cause of the biting?” Blair asked, raising an eyebrow, causing Hannah to blush. 

“No, cause you’re broody, and still sweet, and cool!”

“Well, if I’m Marcy, then you must be my PB, right?” 

“Right!”

“Guys, that’s cute and all, but… school?” April tilted her head towards their home room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it’s a day late, guys. But I still posted, so is that okay?**

**I’ve just been very stressed and have had a lot of issues with life. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

** TW: mentions of addictions to painkillers in the last segment before the cliffhanger ... if you’re against that, I’ll bolden the section so you can scroll past it. It’s a very brief mentioning. **

* * *

  
By lunchtime there were rumours floating around of Blair and Hannah’s closeness that happened so suddenly.

“I guess we have to sit together now that they’re friends, right?” Sterling asked, looking at April.

“I guess so.”

With Hannah and Blair sitting on one side of the table and Ezekiel and Luke hogging the two side chairs, Sterling and April pretended to be annoyed they had to sit beside each other. 

“So, St-”

“April, did you manage to get those files I emailed you?” Sterling asked, quickly cutting Luke off. 

“I-I think so, can you resend the email just in case though?”

Sterling pulled her phone out, pressing her thumb to the pad to unlock the device and rested it on the table as she took a bite of her sandwich before swiping through a folder full of apps.

“Wow, you colour code and alphabetise your folders? That’s insane.”

“You don’t? How do you find anything?”

April pulled her phone out and showed Sterling neat folders that weren’t organised the same way, but still alphabetised. “They’re categorised.”

“No, that’s stupid. How do you deal?”

“How do I deal? How do you? How do you find anything? What if an app gets updated, and it changes colour, so you move it and forget you’ve moved it and you have to search the old folder but can’t find it?”

Sterling rolled her eyes (light heartedly) and closed her folders down before swiping her screen to show a search bar. “Look, a search bar... to look for an app.”

She then reopened the app she was just in before continuing her task. 

“Hey Hannah, wanna catch a movie this weekend?” Blair asked, looking at her new friend. 

“Yeah? What kind?” Hannah asked, her eyes lighting up. 

“This is too weird,” Ezekiel said, looking from two of the girls to the other two. “Why are the sisters here?”

“Well, Blair’s my friend,” Hannah said. “Which makes Sterling my friend too! So they can stay.” Hannah looked at Ezekiel with a frown, a look that made even April’s eyebrows raise as she sat straighter. She’d taught Hannah 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐿𝑜𝑜𝑘 and she regretted it now, but she was glad her friend learned to stand up for herself. “Do you have a problem with that?” 

“Well, yeah? I thought we hated them...”

“They’re... okay,” April said, rolling her eyes lightly. “Sterling’s been a big help with bringing me my homework and Blair.... well, she’s okay.”

“Ditto,” Blair said, smiling at her sister's girlfriend. “You’re not so bad yourself, Stevens.”

* * *

  
Curled up on Sterling’s bed, April watched as Sterling did her homework, she seemed so focussed that she didn’t even hear someone knock on the door.

“Sterl?” April tried. 

The shorter teen got up, walking over to the closed bedroom door, pulling it open. “Hi, Mrs Wesley. Everything okay?”

“I-Yes?” She looked confused, her hand raised to knock again. 

“Oh, she didn’t even hear me telling her someone knocked. She’s focussed on her studying.”

“Oh, would you mind somehow breaking her trance and getting her to come and help bring the groceries in?”

“Oh, I can do that. It’s the least I can do seeing as you’re letting me be here and all,” April said with a smile as she pushed the sleeves of the hoodie up her arms and followed Debbie down the stairs. 

”you didn't have to help, April, it’s Sterling turn to cook tonight.”

”she’s focussed on her homework, I asked if she wanted a drink a while ago and she didn't even lift her head.”

”yes, sadly, she does get in this mind frame every year around this time, ” Debbie said with a tight smile.

April thought back to when they used to be friends and couldn't even remember her girlfriend ever being this way. ”Has something happened?” April asked hesitantly as she pulled on a pair of Sterling's converse to help get the groceries from the car.

” I think it would be her story to tell, dear. I don't want to come between you two.”

”oh, okay, ” April said, nodding softly before loading her arms up with bags, bringing them back to the house just as Blair was coming up the driveway. 

”Hey Mum, April, ” Blair said with a nod toward each of them, locking her car as she ran past them while kicking her shoes off at the door, running up the stairs. 

”Is she the same way?” April asked, raising an eyebrow.

”No, I think she just remembered.”

”Well, what if I cook? As a thank you? And give Sterling time to focus on her homework?”

”oh, you don't have to do that, Blair and Sterling can swap nights.”

”its no trouble, honestly. I don't mind. Besides, most been a while since I've cooked. I miss it.”

”You're sure?” Debbie asked. 

April nodded with a smile. ”Of course, go and relax. You deserve it.”

”Well, okay. Thank you, April. Just tell out if you can't find something or need help, okay?”

”yes ma'am, I will.”

* * *

  
”Mrs Wesley?” April called out a while later, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

”coming, April, ” Debbie called back and it wasn't long before she came into the kitchen to see a meal fully prepared and ready I be served and eaten. 

”I wasn't sure where the serving utensils were, but it's ready.”

”oh, wow. Well, why don't you go get the girls to come set the-”

” it's set.”

Debbie turned, looking to see the table set, glasses out and a pitcher of water ready and filled on it also.

”oh, goodness. You seriously went above and beyond, April. Thank you. The servers are in the pantry beside the aprons, by the way, ” Debbie said, stepping into the pantry to show April.

”oh, I didn't even think to look there. ”

”No, no one does, dear. The girls always forget they're in there.”

” I’ll go get the girls for dinner.”

”Goodluck, ” Debbie said as she lifted the tray of lasagne onto the table and smiled at April’s confused look.

April made her way up the stairs and paused at the closed door of Sterling's room, knocking lightly.

”come in, ” Blair called out.

April pushed the door open and saw Blair holding Sterling tight from behind while the blonde kept her head down. 

”Dinners ready, ” April said, biting her lip nervously as she watched Blair stand straighter and nod, stroking her sisters back before heading out of the room.

When Sterling didn't move, April came closer, gently taking the pen from her hand. She easily rolled sterlings chair back from the desk and straddled her lap, lifting her chin. ”hey, honey, ” April said softly.

”Hey, love, ” Sterling murmured, her voice sounded scratchy, like she'd been awake for days without trying. 

”Ready to come and eat dinner? I made lasagne.”

Sterling nodded, resting her head on April's shoulder, sighing softly. ”sorry.”

”why are you sorry?” April asked, rubbing Sterling’s back.

”for being distracted.”

”don’t be, it’s okay. I understand getting stuck in your own head. But just know, I'm here for you, okay? I've got to, Sterling.”

” I love you, April.”

” I love you too, honey. Now, please try to eat something?”

”Okay, love... Can we talk though? Later?”

”of course, whenever you're ready, ” April said as she pulled herself off Sterling's lap, and when Sterling stood, the blonde leaned down, kissing her girlfriend lightly.

”After I do the dishes.”

* * *

“Wow, April... where did you learn to cook?” Debbie asked, setting her fork down. “That was delicious.”

“Oh, thank you. I taught myself. Whenever my mother and father were busy I’d cook for myself, a lot of trial-and-error meals that could barely be called meals, but, I made some nice things. This was one of the first things I made that I liked.”

“You did good, April. It’s really nice. Totally taking leftovers to school tomorrow... if there is any,” Blair said as she served some more onto her plate. 

Smiling, April looked to Sterling as the blonde rested a hand on her knee. “It’s really good. Thank you for cooking. Everyone, I-“ Sterling sighed, looking at her plate. She’d eaten half her food, but not as much as everyone else had, especially Blair. “I want to tell April... about this time of year for me. If that’s okay?”

“Darling, that’s your story to tell,” Debbie said as she set her glass down. 

“Well, yes I know... but there’s also some pieces that I possibly don’t remember...”

“I’ll help you, Sterl,” Blair said though mouthfuls as she scooped up more food onto her plate. 

Nodding, Sterling stabbed her fork through some of the lettuce of the side-salad April had made and shoved it into her mouth. 

“Okay, later then.”

* * *

  
April sat on Sterling’s bed watching as Blair recreated a Tik Tok dance with her phone propped up on the windowsill, she laughed as Blair kicked her leg high into the air and fell onto her back. “Did you mean to do that?” April asked as she crawled to the end of the bed, peaking over to look at the brunette.

“Absolutely,” Blair groaned, pushing herself to sit up. “That’s still getting posted - just to my fails account.”

“You have a fails account? Please tell me it does better than your other one.”

“Oh, ha, ha,” Blair huffed, grabbing the closest thing (a shirt) tossing it at April, rolling her eyes. 

“You’re still recording,” Sterling said as she came into her room, a tray of hot chocolate balanced in her hands and some cookies neatly stacked on the side. 

“Crud,” Blair said, getting up to stop her phone from recording. 

“Blair just fell onto her ass, it was funny. You missed it,” April said, pouting. 

“Sorry, I thought some warm drinks would be nice to talk over.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“You’re the best sister ever.” 

April and Blair said simultaneously before looking at each other, laughing. 

“Wow, why did I think it was a good idea to leave you two alone?” Sterling queried, shaking her head as she settled on the floor in front of the bed, leaning against April's legs. The shorter teen spread her legs a little, knowing her knees in Sterling’s back wouldn't be very comfortable. As Sterling leaned back against the bed, April started running her fingers through Sterling’s hair as the blonde picked up one of the mugs and held it up above her carefully for April to take.

”Not yet, thank you though, babe.”

Nodding, Sterling held the mug out towards Blair who took it as she sat in Sterling’s desk chair.

”Sterl, I'm so glad you kissed me, ” April said as she brought her other hand down, pulling the band from the loose ponytail the blonde's hair was in, lightly scraping her nails across her girlfriend's scalp.

”Barf, ” Blair said, lightly teasing, a smile on her lips as she sipped the warm drink.

”April, I’m glad I kissed you too.” Sterling rested her hands on April’s ankles and tilted her head back, smiling up at her girlfriend. ”You’re amazing.”

”Did you two want to be sickenly sweet or did you want to talk, Sterl?”

”Hush, don’t force her, ” April said, reaching down to grab a cookie off the tray, tossing it at Blair.

”Thanks!”

”Shut up, let her talk in her own time.”

”No, love, ” Sterling said with a sigh, stroking April’s legs. ”she’s right. If she doesn't force it, it probably won't come out at all, and I don't want secrets between you and I, okay?”

”Okay, but if you need a break…”

Sterling nodded, taking a heavy breath in.

” A few years ago, I was addicted to painkillers, and every time school gets stressful, around exams, I start craving them again.” Sterling's voice was heavy, filled with guilt, and almost a tint of longing to her tone.

”Painkillers? Did something happen?”April asked softly, one hand resting on Sterling’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze while her other hand continued to play with her girlfriends hair.

”No, that's the thing… Nothing happened… I felt numb, and low, and out of it all the time, and I met someone… Someone who wasn't good for me.”

The room started to darken around them, Sterling’s vision going fuzzy. She shook her head, trying to stay focussed, grounded.

The last thing she heard was April’s gasp and Blair calling out her name in horror before everything went black.

* * *

See you in the second story!


End file.
